Harry Norwood
by Fishkop
Summary: What if Harry wasn't the BWL? What if James and Lily are still alive? And Harry's younger Twin gets declared BWL? What if they gave Harry away to focus more on the BWL? And the Dursleys placed him in an orphanage? Where Harry got adopted soon after? Read all about it in this story. Harry Potter now Harry Norwood and his life at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :)**

 **new story. I am terrible sorry about my other** **stores. So much went on in the past years and I completely forgot about them. I will try to get back to them at some point.**

 **I hope you enjoy my new story. I had the idea for a while now.**

Harry Norwood

Chapter 1

Harry Norwood woke up with a start. The 10 year old sat up in his bed, breathing heavily. 'Just a nightmare...just a nightmare' he told himself over and over again trying to calm his breath. He placed a hand on his forehead. The exact same place where his scar used to be. Harry got teased about it so they had it removed a while ago. It worked and after a few minutes he was back asleep. It wasn't the first time Harry had this particular nightmare. He didn't know what it meant but it confused him a lot. It was always the same. Green light and screaming. Harry hated it.

Harry was an orphan until he got adopted by a very loving family. Clara and William Norwood were a young married couple who had problems having their own child. Harry was almost two years old when they adopted him. Clara works as a paediatrician in a Hospital in the north of London and William works as a Primary school teacher. They met when Clara moved to London from Melbourne, Australia, to study medicine. They fell in love and she decided to stay. Two years after they adopted Harry Clara gave birth to their daughter Isabella, short Bella. Harry loved his Family very much but he also wished he could remember his real family.

Harry woke again late in the morning. He heard his sister running around in the hallway. He slowly got ready and went down for breakfast. When he arrived in the kitchen he saw his Dad reading the paper and his Mum drinking coffee.

"Morning Harry...sleep well?" she asked when she saw him.

"I had the nightmare again" Harry said as he grabbed himself a serving of eggs, bacon and juice.

"Oh sweetie...did you meditate?" she asked him. Harry shook his head.

"After breakfast" was all he said. Since Harry always had this nightmare that plagued him almost every night so his parents thought it would be wise to see a specialist before Harry started school 6 years ago. She suggested a therapy. The therapist suggested exercise and mediation. Ever since the nightmare appears less and less but it was still there.

"Mummy are we going into town later?" Bella asked as she ran into the kitchen.

"Yes we are. Still have to do some shopping for the birthday boy. And what have I told you about running inside?" she said stern.

"Sorry mummy" Bella said looking down.

"So Harry excited for your party this weekend?" William asked as he put the paper down.

Harry nodded excited. "Yeah can't wait. Have you gotten the pool out yet?" he asked. William nodded.

"Yeah it airing out in the garden. By the way your new school uniform came earlier" William said as he got up and handed Harry the package. Harry dropped everything and ripped it open. Inside were grey/blueish blazers, light blue shirts, black trousers and blue ties with grey and yellow stripes.

"Why don't you try and put it on sweetie" Clara said. Harry nodded and ran upstairs to change. When he came back down he saw his Mum standing there with a camera in her hand.

"Mum no pictures my hair is messy" Harry whined slightly, turned around trying to fix his hair.

"Sweetie your hair is always messy no turn around" Clara said laughing. Harry turned around and posed for some pictures.

"I can't believe my son is going to my alma mater. I am so proud of you boy" William said smiling at him. Harry smiled back. They took some more pictures. Bella was happily watching while still eating her breakfast. Suddenly the doorbell went of.

"I'll get it" Bella yelled while running into the hallway.

"No your not" William said going after her. Outside the door was a older looking woman with dark hair. She wore a dark green silk robe with a matching hat. William thought thought she looked rather wired. "What can i do for you Mrs.?" he asked.

"McGonagall. Minerva McGonagall. Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. May i come in?" the woman said.

"Hogwarts?" William asked confused.

"Its easier explained inside Mr. Norwood. I am here to talk about your son Harry" she said. William still looked confused.

"Who's at the door dear?" Clara yelled from the kitchen. William looked at McGonagall.

"Why don't you come in" she nodded and walked they walked into the kitchen. Harry was sitting at the table finishing the last remains of his breakfast while reading about his new school. Clara was cleaning up the counters in the kitchen. They turned to look at the strange woman.

"Good morning. My name is Minerva McGonagall. Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts" she introduced herself to them. "May i sit down?" she then asked. William and Clara nodded confused. "You must be Harry am i right?" she addressed Harry. He nodded.

"Yes ma'am" Harry said.

"What can we do for you Mrs. McGonagall?" Clara asked as she sat down next to Harry.

"As i already mentioned I am the deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. Now you may not believe me but Hogwarts is a very special school for very special people. People like your son Harry here. Now Harry have you ever experienced anything strange happening around you? like when you angry or scared?" she asked him. Harry looked at her strongly. He thought for a while. He remembered the one time where something expensive that he accidentally broke fixed itself and that time his teachers hair turned bright pink or that time where he was running away from school bullies and found himself on the gym roof at school. Slowly he nodded at her.

"Good. i expected as much. Now you see these things that happen were caused by what we call magic" They all looked at her like she grew a second head. "I know I know it sounds crazy but magic is real and you Harry are in fact a wizard and therefor accepted at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizadry" she finished. Harry looked at his parents for help.

"I am sorry but it is a little hard to believe. Magic only exists in fairy tails" William said. McGonagall reached into her robes and pulled out a long wooden stick. She pointed it at the vase on the table and it turned into a small silver cup. The Norwoods all looked baffled and shocked.

"I...I can do...this?" Harry asked shocked and pointed at the cup.

"Well not yet but someday yes you will be able to do this" McGonagall said smiling as she turned the cup back into a vase.

"This is all hard to believe. Give me a moment" Clara said.

"You said your a Headmistress? So there is a school where he can learn that?" William asked.

"Deputy Headmistress but yes. Hogwarts is the finest Wizarding school in Europe" she answered.

"But I already got accepted into a fine school. I already got the uniform" Harry said pointing to the clothes he's wearing.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Wouldn't be the first time. It is important that you learn to control it. You could injure someone or even yourself." McGonagall explained.

"I have so many questions right now" Clara said.

"I'll be happy to answer them" McGonagall said. Over the next two hours McGonagall explained the main points about the Wizarding world like the general way of living, the Ministry, their laws, the customs and of course Hogwarts. They all listened very carefully.

"Mum, Dad can I go? It sounds amazing" Harry asked his parents eagerly. They looked at each other.

"I think after you explained everything to us it does sound amazing" Clara said.

"Yeah and I think it sounds like the best option" William said. Clara nodded. "Okay i think you can go" he said smiling.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you" Harry said and got up to hug both his parents. "Hey maybe my birth parents were wizards too" he exclaimed wondering.

"That could be true. There was a war around the time you were born and lots of people died" McGonagall said.

"Maybe I will find out who they were" Harry said happy. Clara and William looked at each other slightly smiling.

"Now here is your acceptance letter. It has a list of everything you'll need" McGonagall said and handed Harry the letter. He ripped it open and began to read.

"Where will we get all this stuff?" he asked once he was done.

"There is a place in London. I will take you and your family this year. After that you'll be able to go by yourself" McGonagall answered.

"And how much will all of this cost?" William asked as he took the letter.

"Not more than any other school supply. We have our own currency though. There is a bank in London where you can exchange your pounds" she answered.

"When will we go?" Harry asked.

"I usually do it on the same day if you have time?" McGonagall asked.

"Now sounds fine. We were set to go into town anyway" Clara said. William nodded.

"How will we get there? by car? Train?" William asked.

"We'll take a special bus there" McGonagall said as she stood up.

"Alright. Lets get ready and we'll meet you down here in 10 minutes" William said. They all rushed upstairs to change and get ready.

 **Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :)**

 **new chapter. Enjoy**

Harry Norwood

Chapter 2

McGonagall led them down the street do a small side street by the nearby park. She once again pulled her wand out and lifted it up. The Norwoods looked at her. A few seconds later a big, purple bus showed up with a bang. The door opened and an elderly man with gray short hair came out.

"Welcome to the Knightbus. Ah Professor McGonagall another Muggleborn I assume?" he said.

"Yes Nigel. This is Harry Norwood and his family" she said. Pointing to Harry.

"Well welcome to the Knightbus Harry. Take a seat and hold on tight" Nigel said and ushered them in. McGonagall payed the man and the bus took off. The ride on the Knightbus was unlike anything they have ever experienced. If they hadn't grabbed the handles tight they would have been thrown around the bus. It took the bus less than five minutes to arrive at their destination. They got off with shaking legs. Bella looked visibly sick.

"Is it always like this?" asked Clara. McGonagall nodded.

"Yes I am afriad it is. There are other options for traveling but they aren't suitable for Muggles. You can reach it by muggle means to it takes a lot longer" she explained. Once their all got over the shook they looked around.

"I know this street. This is Charing Cross Road" William said.

"Yes. The entrance to our world is through a small pub over there" McGonagall said pointing to a black door across the street.

"Where I can't see a pub. All I see is a music and a book shop" Clare said confused.

"Ah yes only our kind can see it. It's called the Leaky Cauldron" McGonagall explained.

"Wait i need to get some money first. I see an ATM over there. I'll be right back" William said. He rushed over to the ATM and got some money. Once he was back they walked over to the pub and went inside. The pub was dark lid and full of smoke and dust. In one corner was an old bar where a few people where sitting around. In the middle was a long table with also a few people at it. In an alcove far away from the door where smaller table and a few booths. There was also a staircase leading up right next to a huge fireplace. The old man behind the bar looked up as they entered.

"Ah Professor. Another Muggleborn student I assume?" he said.

"Yes Tom. This is Harry Norwood and his family." she said.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron. If you need anything just let me know" he said smiling and went back to work.

"This is Tom. He owns the Pub. If you have any questions just ask him" McGonagall said and led them through the Pub to a back door. It was a small place with only a metal bin standing around. McGonagall took out her wand again.

"Young Mr. Norwood. Watch closely what I am doing. You will need this in the future" she said and Harry looked at her confused. She stared taping the wand on the wall in a certain patter. Harry watched in awe as the stone opened up to form an archway. Then they entered Diagon Alley for the first time. The whole family was in awe. They wished they had more eyes to take everything in. They kept pointing and whispering. Everything looked so magical. They walked through a big crowd of people all dressed in different kids of robes and wearing different kinds of hats. Soon they were standing in front of a huge crooked white building. In front of the building where two tiny strange looking creatures. When they got closer they saw the text that was engraved on the door.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

Confused they looked at McGonagall. "These creatures are called Goblins. They run the bank. Be very careful with them. They don't like disrespect" she said. Slowly they entered the bank. The inside was huge. Everything was made of marble and gold. The huge chandeliers hanging from the ceiling were covered in cobwebs. They walked up to a teller. The Goblin looked up grunting.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I am accompanying a Muggleborn student. His father would like to exchange some pounds" McGonagall said.

"Very well. How much would you like to exchange?" the Goblin asked.

William handed over 1000 Pounds. The Goblin took the money and counted. He got up and walked to the back. He returned with a big bag.

"You gave me 1000 Pounds. The exchange rate is 1 Galleon to 5 Pounds. This makes 200 Galleons for you" he handed William the bag. "Have a nice day. Next" he yelled and a young woman walked up. The small group quickly walked away.

"Could you explain the money again?" Harry asked.

"Of course. Galleons, thats the gold ones, is for us what Pound is for you. Then there are Sickles, the silver ones, they are like pence. And then there are Knuts. There are 17 Sickle in 1 Galleon, 29 Knuts in 1 Sickle and 493 Knuts in 1 Galleon" McGonagall explained. Harry looked at her confused. "You will learn with time" she said and led them out the bank. "Alright you have your list?" she asked Harry as they stood in front the bank. Harry pulled the list out.

"Yes Ma'am" he said.

"Alright. We should first get a suitcase so you can carry everything easier" she said. They nodded and she led them to the travel accessories shop. The shop was small but filled with all kinds of cases and bags. In the far back was a small desk and a backdoor. They walked over to the desk and McGonagall rang the bell that was on the desk. The door opened and a middle aged man with short black hair and tiny glasses came out.

"Ah Professor McGonagall. Another Muggleborn I see" he said.

"Yes Mr. Randel. This is Harry Norwood and his family." she said pointing to Harry. He walked over to the side with the trunks.

"Ah yes. Standard school case coming right up" he said and grabbed one from the top. It was a big brown suitcase with green straps and handle. "Right. The standard case has the basic enchantments on it to prevent anything from breaking inside. It's also charmed to be feather light. All i need now is your initials to put on the case so everyone can see it's yours" he said. Harry gave him his initials and he put them on in bright silver letters. "Alright that makes 12 Galleons" he said. With a little struggle and help from McGonagall they payed and said their goodbye. Next they went to get his school uniform as it would take a while till they were done. McGonagall led the to a shop called Madam Malkins robs for all occasions. The inside was small. in the middle of the room where a few pedestals where a young slightly chubby boy with blond hair was standing, on one side where a few chairs where an old woman was sitting and on another a few stalls for changing. There was also a desk in the far back and a backdoor. A plum looking older woman came out of the door carrying a few materials.

"Ah Professor McGonagall. Another first year. Why don't you stand right here next to young Mr. Longbottom" she said.

"Lady Longbottom. I didn't see you over there. How are you? Is this young Neville?" McGonagall asked the older woman sitting on one of the chairs and they engaged in conversation. Clara, William and Bella sat down and watched the shop owner work. Harry stood next to the other boy.

"Hello" the boy said. Madam Malkin told him to spread his arms so she could measure him.

"Hey" Harry said back as the measuring tape worked on it's own.

"I'm Neville. Neville Longbottom" the boy said.

"Harry Norwood" Harry replied as Madam Malkin pushed his legs apart to measure him further.

"Are you a first year too?" Neville asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. Did you grow up in this world?" He asked.

"Yes I did. With my Gran over there" Neville said and pointed to the older woman who was talking to McGonagall and Harrys parents. "Your Muggleborn right?" he asked Harry.

"Yeah I think so. I was adopted" Harry said. Neville nodded. "Where are your Parents?" he than asked Neville. Neville looked down.

"Dead" he said very quietly.

"Oh sorry about that" Harry simply said trying to sound comforting.

"It's okay. So what house do you think you'll be in?" Neville asked.

"Houses? I don't know much about them. Professor McGonagall explained it a bit" Harry said.

"Well there is Gryffindor the house of the brave and courageous. Then there is Ravenclaw the house that values wisdom and studying. Hufflepuff is the house for the loyal and kind ones and last there is Slytherin. It's the least favourite house for a lot of people as a lot of them like to use dark magic. Their cunning and ambitious. My gran wants me to be in Gryffindor like my dad was but I think I'll be a Hufflepuff like my Mum was" Neville said.

"Well from what you explained i think either it's a tie between Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. I am brave but also loyal and kind. But I also like to study so maybe Ravenclaw. I don't know" Harry said as Madam Malkin came back into the room.

"Alright Mr. Longbottom your done. You can pick them up in two hours" she said. Neville got down and walked over to his Gran.

"Bye Harry. Maybe I'll se you on the train" he said. Harry said goodbye and focused back on what the needle was doing. It was stitching together pieces of black fabric all around him. A while later he was done. They were now on their way to get the books. They walked into Flourish and Blotts. It was a small but high shop. There were books all around. From ground to ceiling with more than two levels. Harry was in awe. McGonagall led them to the shop clerk.

"Professor McGonagall i see you brought me another muggleborn student. I'll get the books. I'll be right back" the man said. McGonagall turned to Harry.

"He'll get your schoolbooks but you're welcome to have a look around and see if anything interests you" she said. Harry nodded and walked of. The books were sorted by theme, section and author. He walked over to the section labeled history. He browsed around and found a few interesting ones like Hogwarts: A History, The great Wizarding Wars and basic history of the Wizarding World. Then he walked over to the section labeled customs where he found books on important laws, families and personalities and introduction for Muggleborns. In the section fiction he found a children's book called Tales of Beetle the Bard which he thought Bella might like. He walked back to his Family and found that his Schoolbooks were already waiting for him. He placed the books on the desk.

"Very well choice young man" the clerk said when he saw the books Harry picked out. He calculated the price. "Alright. All together that makes 30 Galleons" he said. Harry put the books inside his case and they payed. Next was the cauldron. Harry was slightly upset he couldn't buy the golden one. They payed 15 Galleons for the pewter cauldron. Then they went to the apothecary. It smelled a bit weird in there so they wrapped up quickly. Potions ingredient were almost as expensive as the books they realised. They payed 24 Galleons for them. Next they went to a Wizarding Equipment shop where they got scales, phials and a telescope for 11 Galleons. Then they went to a stationary shop. Harry was shocked to find out that they still used Quills and Parchment. He asked McGonagall but she just said that it has always been like that. he then asked her if it was okay if he used a notepads and pens. She replied that if he only used them for studying then it should be okay but for Homework he should use Quill and Parchment. For that reason they bought less then the average student for only 15 Galleons instead of 20. Then the time finally came. Harry would be getting his Wand.

They walked into the dim lit shop. It was small and dusty. There were small boxes everywhere. He rang the bell on the desk. "Ah another Muggleborn student I see" came a voice from further into the shop. An old man with white hair came out. "Good day Professor McGonagall. Fir and Dragon heartstring 9 1/2"." he said. McGonagall nodded. "Alright lets see. Which one is your wand arm?" he asked Harry. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. I write with my right hand" Harry said.

"Wonderfull" the man said and again Harry was measured by a tape that worked on it's own. It measured him from head to toe. After that was done the man walked back further into the shop. He came back with a small long box. He pulled out a small dark wand and gave it to Harry. Harry took it and looked at the man. "You have to wave it" and Harry did but nothing happened. "No not the right one" the man said and took the wand away from Harry. He went to get the next one. Again nothing. And so it went one for the next hour. Harry tried out wand after wand but nothing happened. "Tricky customer eh?" the man would say. Harrys family and McGonagall grew impatient. Harry heard the man mumble. "Maybe" as he pulled out a box from the upper shelve. Harry took the wand and suddenly he felt a nice warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the wand like firework.

"Curious...very curious" he said.

"Sorry but whats so curious?" Harry asked

"I remember every single wand I've ever sold, Mr. Norwood. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather...just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand as his brother belonged to a very very dark wizard. I thought it would choose another wizard who came by earlier today but i was wronged. It is curious" he said.

"Choose?" Harry asked confused.

"A yes the wand chooses the wizard" he said. Harry nodded. "Very well that'll be 7 Galleons then" he added. They payed and finally left. Harry checked his list again.

"I only need to choose between an Owl, a cat or a toad" Harry said.

"A yes there a two shop for pets. One that sells all kind of pets and one specialised on Owls" McGonagall said.

"Why Owls and toads?" William asked.

"I don't really know where Toads come from but they are out fashioned. Owl are quite practical. They deliver letters in our world" she answered.

"Well I don't want a Toad and we already have a cat so I think I'll get an Owl" Harry said. McGonagall nodded and led the way to Eeylops. Harry was amazed by all the different kinds of Owls in the shop. He only ever saw one owl in his live while he was camping with his scouts group. He was looking around the shop when he saw her. A beautiful snow owl sitting in the back of the shop. They looked eyes and she flew over to him.

"Ah looks like you found a beautiful one" a feminine voice said behind him.

"Yeah" Harry said.

"Snow Owls are smart ones. Especially her. I had her for a long time but every time someone wanted to buy her she would bite them. The last time was just this morning" she explained.

"Can I buy her?" Harry asked.

"I think she likes you so yes. Let me get you some food for her and a stand and cage" the woman said and left into a backroom. When she came back Harry paid 16 Galleons for everything.

"Well that was everything we just need to pick up your uniform and then we can go home if you like" Clara said. The nodded and back to Madam Malkins.

"Just in time dears. All done. The clothes cost 45 Galleons and 16 sickles. The dragon-hide gloves cost 62 Sickles. Additional name tags cost 10 Sickles. Together that will be 50 Galleons" she calculated out loud. They payed and left.

"Alright. Is their anything else you would like?" McGonagall asked.

"I would like to check out the sweets shop if that is okay?" Harry asked shyly. William looked into the bag containing the money. They had 2 Galleons left.

"Well we don't have much left but we can check it out" he said. McGonagall led the way. Harry and Bella were in awe of the shop. It was magical. The shop was filled with all kind of sweets from top to bottom. There were kids everywhere. McGonagall quickly explained all the different kind of sweets to them. Harry and Bella choose two Chocolate frogs for 10 Sickles each, one bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans for 6 Sickles and one Cauldron Cake for 8 Sickles. When they left the shop they saw that it was already well past noon. They decided to head home. McGonagall led them back though the pub out onto the streets of London where she hailed for the Knightbus again. When they arrived back home McGonagall sat them down and explained a few important rules to them like they can't tell anyone about the wizarding world and how Harry wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school until he reached the age of maturity which was 17. She also explained how to find the Hogwarts express. After that she bid her goodbye. The family had an early dinner that night. When Harry was in bed he began reading his new books.

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I found many of the prices on Fandom Wikia. Like The Prices for the sweets, Cauldron, scale, telescope, the dragon-hide gloves, the name tags for the uniform, the phials, the wand and the owl. The price for the parchment and quill I got from the parchment price at the studio tour in london where 10 sheets cost 7,95 Pounds so i worked with that. The rest is guest from experience and internet. I now 1000 Pounds is quite a lot like really but some of the stuff you will never have to buy again and some last for a few years so it'll get cheaper. This chapter was a reall mess with all the calculating I am so glad this is done.**


	3. Harry Norwood chapter 3

**Hey guys :)**

 **New Chapter. enjoy**

Harry Norwood

Chapter 3

Over the next few days Harry read a few of his new books. He found them really interesting. Especially the ones on history, laws and important personalities. He learned how the Wizarding world was formed and how Hogwarts was built. He also realised that the Wizarding world was rather backwards and prejudiced. He learned that his new headmaster was rather famous for quite a lot of things and that he would be in the same year as a famed proclaimed child named Grant Potter. He is apparently the only one ever to have survived a killing cursed at the age of one and at the same time defeating the dark wizard that tried to kill him. And he's got a scar on his right shoulder to prove it. The Potter family was apparently one of the most famous families out there and one of the richest. They had another son, Hadrian, Grants twin but he died in a fire related accident at Lily Potters, the mother, sisters place. No one made it out alive in that fire killing the whole family. The book also had a self updating picture of Grant. He looked almost like Harry just with a different eye colour. Harry had bright green eyes whereas Grant had dark brown. Grant also wore glasses but Harry wore contacts. Grant also has quite the long wavy black hair, almost to his shoulders. Harrys hair was not quite as long but it did go past his ears. Upon seeing the resemblance Harry decided to get a new haircut just before his 11 birthday on the 1 of August. Another thing quite similar to Grant whose birthday was just the day before Harrys.

Of course Harry doesn't know his real birthday. He was found on the steps of the orphanage, where he grew up, dressed in a green onesie which had a name tag relieving his first name to them. His birthday was guessed. So with that in mind he had a appointment at the hair dresser just the day before his birthday party. He now sported a new stylish hairstyle. He didn't quite know what to get so he asked the woman working in the shop for help and she showed him some pictures. He picked one where the sides are short saved but not too much and the top stayed long and a bit messy, which his hair always was. It also fell into his face a little bit. She called it a texture cut with a fringe. It works especially well for people with naturally messy hair.

Today was his 11 birthday. Harry woke bright and early. It was just past 7am. He heard Bella running around already. Harry walked over to his window to open the curtains. He saw his Owl Hedwig, he found the name in a history book, still fast asleep on her stand. He opened the window for her and made his way downstairs. In the kitchen he was greeted by his family singing Happy Birthday to him. Bella was the loudest. His mum had the traditional birthday muffin in her hand. It had two candles in the shape of a 1 on it. Harry made a wish and blew them out. They would have a Birthday cake later at the party. The table was decorated with lots of balloons, garland and confetti. Over the table was a banner saying Happy Birthday in bright glittery colours. But the main thing in the table were the presents. There were quite a few. From his Australian relatives he got a few new shirts from his grandparents, a few new books from his aunts and uncles and a few self-made card from his cousins. From his Parents he got a new rucksack for school and a cinema voucher. His sister drew him a picture and got him a new wrist watch, which he new his parents payed for but he didn't care. After that they had breakfast, Harrys favourite soft boiled eggs with buttered toast and some sausages. After that they started preparing for his party which started at noon. They were having a small pool party and a barbecue. Harry got dressed in one of his new shirts,a white hip hop loony toons shirt and his red long swim trunks. He helped his dad set up the above ground pool which took almost three hours.

The first guest arrived at 11am. It was Harrys other grandparents, his dads parents, his aunt and uncle, his dads brother, and his little cousins, who were closer to Bella's age. From them Harry got a few new polo shirts, books and a new video game. Around 12 his friends arrived. He got a few more books and a couple of toys. Harry loved that his birthday was in the middle of summer. No school and lots of sunshine well as much as you can get in the UK. His best friend Sam was quite disappointed when he found out that Harry would go to another school. They were set to go to the same one like their fathers had, but he accepted it. Though he made Harry promise to keep in touch. In the end Harrys party was a huge successes.

The rest of the summer the family spend going to the zoo, cinema, a Theme-park and they even did a day trip to Brighton. Of course Harry continued studying his new books. The introduction for Muggleborns really helped him there. It suggested forming a study group once at Hogwarts and regular talks with the teachers about their performance. The last week of August Harry spend most of his time packing for school. He wanted everything perfect. The night before he left for Hogwarts he went to bed quite early. Morning came earlier than expected. Tired but excited Harry came downstairs already dressed. He wore a navy blue polo shirt with a dark green cardigan over it as well as black trousers with a dark brown leather belt. He wanted to impress his new peers. After breakfast he checked his case one last time and then they were of. It took them 1 hour to get to kings cross station. Harry only had 30 minutes left to board the train. Between platform 9 and 10 he saw Neville again with his Gran. He waved to him.

"Hey Harry" Neville said.

"Hey Neville" Harry replied.

"We were just about to go though the barrier" he said. Harry nodded.

"Let me just say goodbye to my family and I'll be right behind you" Harry replied and turned around to his family. With a heavy heart he said goodbye to his family outside the barrier to platform 9 3/4. Bella cried a little bit but Harry promised to write her as soon as he could and tell her everything. William told him how proud he is of Harry and Clara kept fussing about and repeating how she is going to miss him and that he should behave and do well in all his classes and not forget to write.

Harry turned back around to Neville who then showed him how to get to the platform. When Harry arrived on the other side he was in awe. In front of him was a magnificent steam train with a scarlet engine. There were a lot of people milling about. Some dressed in funny looking robes and some in muggle clothing. Some kids even wore baggy clothes. Nevilles Gran told them to bring their pets to the first carriage where all the other animals where. Harry reluctantly gave Hedwig to the conductor. Neville did the same with his Toad Trevor. Then they made their way further down the train to find an empty compartment. They found one almost at the end of the train. Neville said goodbye to his Gran and they entered the compartment. Shortly before the train was due to leave they saw a big family of redheads rushing along the train.

"Those are the Weasleys" Neville said. "I only met them a couple of times. They seem to by nice. The mother is a bit over bearing and one of the boys, the youngest I think, is rather rude but other than that they're okay. They are best friends with the Potter family. I take it you heard of them?" he asked. Harry nodded. "The youngest boy, Ron I think, is best friends with Grant. And the daughter has a huge crush on him I think. You gotta look out for the twins though they like to play pranks" Neville added. A few moments they saw Ron hurry past their compartment and the train took of. Harry saw the young Weasley girl trying to run after the train. Harry and Neville chatted about this and that. Neville was quite curious about the muggle world and Harry wanted to know more about the Wizarding world. Around lunch time the trolly lady came around. The boys both got some sweets and pastries to share.

"Okay Neville. Who else should I look your for" Harry asked while he was eating a pumpkin pastry.

"Well," Neville said as he swallowed. "Most of the Slytherins like Malfoy and his friends. They are not so friendly towards Muggleborns and their families supported you-know-who. And I think its better if you stay away from Grant Potter. He can be a real ass sometimes. Just like Ron." Neville said.

"Do you know him well?" Harry asked. Neville shook his head.

"No, not really. My parents were his godparents and his are mine. And well my birthday is only a day before his but after my parents died my Gran wanted nothing to do with them anymore. She doesn't trust them very well because they follow Dumbledores every word and my Gran doesn't" Neville simply said. Harry nodded and took another bite.

"So what subject are you most looking forward?" he asked the blond boy.

"I don't know. I like plants and I have my own greenhouse at home so maybe Herbology. My family always thought I was a Squib until I was 8. That's when I had my first burst of accidental magic." Neville answered. "How about you?" he added.

"Well, I don't really know much but from what I read i think Transfiguration sounds quite interesting as well as Potions" Harry said.

"My Gran told me to watch out for the Potions Professor. He is head of Slytherin house and favours them to no end. My Gran is on the board of governors and they get quite a lot complaints about him but Dumbledore insists on keeping him. He was also a follower of you-know-who" Neville said in a serious tone. Harry nodded. They spent the rest of the train ride chatting and getting to know each other. They were quickly becoming friends. When it was getting visibly darker they decided to change into their uniforms. It wasn't long after that that they arrived at the station. A voice though the speakers told them to leave their belongings on the train as it will be brought up for them so Harry and Neville got of onto the platform.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" they heard a loud voice booming over the station. Harry and Neville turned around and saw that the voice belonged to a very very tall man. They walked over to him. He introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds of Hogwarts. When they were all their he led them over to a lake. Harry saw some boats sitting by the shore. Hagrid told them to get on the boats but no more than four in each. Harry and Neville got into one together with two girls who introduced themselves as Fay Dunbar and Joanne Winston. They both had a rather northern accent and looked rather alike without being related. They both had pale skin and where a bit on the short side. Fay had dark blond hair whereas Joanne had brown locks. But their faces looked quite similar both having gray eyes.

When everyone was in the boats they took of on their own. The night was clear and the stars reflected on the water in a beautiful way. Harry couldn't help but to feel both nervous and excited. Then suddenly he saw it. Right in front of him. Hogwarts. In all its glory. Everyone was starring at it in awe. It was truly one of the most beautiful things Harry ever saw. The night sky made it look like a dream. The closer they got the more Harry couldn't believe it. Now he was really glad he decided to come here. Suddenly Hagrid told them to duck and as they did the boats went under some low hanging branches of a big old looking tree. They arrived in a wooden hut which Harry guest was a boast house. They got out of the boats and followed Hagrid up some stairs. There were a lot of stairs and Harry could here some people complaining but Harry couldn't care less.

Harry marvelled at the beautiful sight in front of him. Soon they reached a door. Hagrid led them though the door and they found themselves in a huge hallway. They walked up a few more flights of stairs. On top of the stairs was Professor McGonagall. Hagrid said his goodbye and left them with the Professor.

" _Welcome to Hogwarts" she started " The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair."I will return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." and with that she left. In the background you could hear Ron talking about a Troll that they had to fight and a girl with fuzzy brown hair was muttering about spells that she knew. After five minutes McGonagall returned. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." She said and led them inside. When they were standing in front of the teachers they saw an old hat sitting on a stool. Suddenly the hat opened its eyes and mouth and started to sing._

 _"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

 _\- J.K.Rowling Harry Potter and the_ _Philosopher_ _Stone_

Everyone clapped. McGonagall stepped forward. She was holding what seemed to be a scroll.

"When I call your name. You will put on the hat, sit on the stool and be sorted. Abbot, Hannah" she said. A girl with long blond hair nervously walked up to the hat. There was a moment of pause.

"Hufflepuff" the hat shouted. She took the hat off and walked over to the far left of the hall.

"Bones, Susan" McGonagall said. Another girl walked up to the hat. She had dark red hair down in a plait.

"Hufflepuff" the hat shouted again. Susan sat down next to Hannah. Harry started to look around the hall. The hall was huge. He read that the celling was charmed to look like the night sky. There were also hundreds of candles floting around. The hall had five long tables. Four in the main part of the hall for each of the four houses and one on a podium for the teachers. Harry saw Dumbledore sitting in the middle in hat looked like a golden throne. Harry turned his attention back to the sorting.

"Slytherin" he heard the hat shout again and a girl brown hair girl waked over to the table on the right of Hufflepuff.

"Dunbar, Fay" McGonagall said. The blond girl from the boat walked up to the hat. There was a pause again.

"Gryffindor" the hat shouted. Fay practically ran to her table on the right side. Harry didn't know any of the others. A boy named Seamus Finnegan was also sorted into Gryffindor whereas Justin Finch-Fletchley became a Hufflepuff. A boy names Anthony Goldstein became a Ravenclaw and a boy that looked like an ugly gorilla names Gregory Goyle was sorted into Slytherin. The girl with the fuzzy hair, Hermione Granger, became a Ravenclaw. After that came a girl named Daphne Greengrass who had really beautiful long blond hair. She was also a Slytherin. Megan Jonas, a short brunet girl, got sorted into Hufflepuff and a guy dark skinned almost bald guy named Phillip Lang became a Gryffindor. An asian looking girl named Sue Li became another Ravenclaw while a cubby black haired boy named Timothy Logan became a Gryffindor.

"Longbottom, Neville" McGonagall said. Harry looked at Neville.

"Good luck" Harry whispered as Neville slowly walked up to the hat. He sat down. It took the hat quite a while to decide where to put Neville. Finally the hat said

"Hufflepuff". Neville happily took the hat of and walked over to his new house mates. Next was a girl named Isobel MacDougal , a plumb short blond girl, who became a Ravenclaw.

"Malfoy, Draco" McGonagall said. A blond boy walked up to the hat. The hat barley touched his head when it said

"Slytherin" with a smug grin Malfoy walked of to sit next to the gorilla boy. Now came a tall blond boy names Ernie MacMillan who became a Hufflepuff.

"Norwood, Harry" McGonagall said. Harry swallowed and slowly walked up to the hat.

"Ah...who do we have here" the hat said. Harry was shocked. "Don't be scared by me. I won't hurt you. Now let's see who you are. Ah an orphaned child adopted by a loving family. Loyal to a point, brave when you have to be. I see you like to study. You helped your sister learn how to ride a bike. Always there when someone needs help. Hmm where to put you. Ah yes better be..." the hat started.

"Hufflepuff" the hat shouted so everyone could hear. Harry grinned from ear to ear as he took of the hat and walked over to sit next to Neville who smiled at him. The rest of the sorting went by in a blur. There were three more Slytherins a girl name Pansy Parkinson, and two boys name Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. Three more went to Ravenclaw. One boy named Ralph Tanner and two girls names Lisa Turpin and Padma Patil. Padmas twin sister Parvati went to Gryffindor which neither girl liked very much.

"Potter, Grant" McGonagall said. The hall suddenly turned very quiet. Everyone looked at the boy. He seemed to enjoy every moment of it. He very slowly walked up to he hat. A proud smug grin on his face. Like with Malfoy the hat didn't even touch his head when it said

"Gryffindor" The Gryffindor table erupted in loud applause. Some even whistled. Harry saw the Weasley twins chanting. "WE GOT POTTER. WE GOT POTTER". Grant shook many hands as he sat down. Besides him were four more Gryffindors. Two more girls, one of them the other girl from the boat Joanne Winston and then a dark skinned curly haired girl named Kellah Stone. And of course Grants best friend Ron Weasley. There were also three more Hufflepuffs. One guy named Zacharias Smith and two girls named Charlotte Waters and Fiona Watson. After the last one was sorted McGonagall took the hat and stool and left the hall for a brief second. With a look at his empty gold plate Harry realised how hungry he was. Albus Dumbledore stood up. He was looking at the students with a big smile.

"Welcome" he said. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before we start our banquet i would like to say a few words. Nitwit!Blubber!Oddment!Tweek! Thank you" he sat back down. Everybody cheered and clapped but Harry and and few others didn't know weather to laugh or not.

"Potatoes Harry?" asked a voice from his right. Harry looked at the person next to him. It was Fiona Watson, a girl with wavy blond hair and blue eyes. She was holding a bowl with cut potatoes in front of him. Suddenly Harry realised that the table in front of him was decked with the most delicious kinds of food he had ever seen.

"Ah yes. Thank you" he said and took the bowl. Harry filled his plate with lots of potatoes, green beans, carrots, chicken and dug in. Everything tastes amazing. After that came pudding. Harry had never seen so many different kinds of sweets, pies and cakes. He tried a little bit of everything but didn't over do it like some others at the table. Harry took his time to look at the teachers more carefully. He saw Hagrid sitting next to a rather tiny man. McGonagall was sitting between the tiny man and Dumbledore. Then there was a strange looking guy with a turban and a man with dark long greasy hair right next to him. Harry suddenly felt a sharp pain in his forehead right where his old scar used to be. He tried to rub the pain away and turned back to the others.

"Harry you okay?" asked Neville concerned. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, just a headache. It'll go away after a goodnights sleep" Harry simply said. To be honest he had never experienced anything like that in his life. After the pudding disappeared Dumbledore stood up again. Everyone looked at him.

"Ahem-just a few more words now that we are feed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First year students must know that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. And a few older students would do well to remember that as well" he said and looked at the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by our caretaker Mr. Filch that no magic is allowed to be used between the classes in the corridors. Quiddtich trials will be held in the second week. People interested in joining their house team should talk to Madam Hooch. And finally i must tell you that this year the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who dos not wish to die a very painful death" he said. Harry looked around. A few people laughed.

"He can't be serious?" Harry asked no on in particular.

"Must be" said a boy with sandy blond hair and brown eyes whose name Harry did not know yet.

"And now before we go of to bed let us sing the school song" Dumbledore said. Harry noticed that the other teachers smiled had become rather fixed. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself like a snake into words. "Everyone pick their favourite tune" he said. " And off we go". And the school bellowed.

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

 _Teach us something please,_

 _Whether we be old and bald,_

 _Or young with scabby knees,_

 _Our heads could do with filling,_

 _With some interesting stuff,_

 _For now they're bare and full of air,_

 _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

 _So teach us things worth knowing,_

 _Bring back what we've forgot,_

 _Just_ _do_ _your_ _best_ , _we'll_ _do_ _the_ _rest_ ,

 _And_ _learn_ _until_ _our_ _brains_ _all_ _rot_.

Everybody finished the song at a different time. At, last the only once left were the Weasley twins singing to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last lines with his wand, and when they finished he was one of the loudest to clap. "Ah music" he said whipping his eyes. " A magic beyond all we do here. And now bedtime. Off you trot".

The sandy haired boy, whose name Harry didn't know, spoke up.

"All right first years. My name is Gabriel Truman. I am a Prefect and I am delighted to welcome you to Hufflepuff. I will lead you to our common room now. Please follow me" he said. They all got up and quickly followed him. He led them out of the hall and to the left. They saw the other groups of first years in front of them. Harry was too tired to even realise how magnificent everything looked. He just tried to remember the way. They walked into another big hall. This one was filled with massive staircases. Gabriel explained that there are seven floors at Hogwarts and hundreds of corridors. Some of them, hidden behind paintings and tapestries. Harry saw the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws walking up the stairs whereas the Slytherins walked down. Suddenly a voice said

"Welcome to Hogwarts" Harry turned right and saw a man moving in a painting. After s quick shock he remembered that he saw moving picture at diagon alley and they were mentioned in many books. Gabriel led them down the stairs as well. They walked down a few flights until Gabriel turned left into a dim lit corridor. Harry saw that the Slytherins were much further down. They turned into a few other corridors before Gabriel stopped.

"All right. This corridor on my left is where our common room is located. The corridor is called the kitchen corridor because the kitchen is also located there. The kitchen is right underneath the great hall and is about the same size" he explained before he continued. They stopped in front a stack of barrels. "All right. In order to get to the common room one must tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff', which will make the lid swing open, exposing a passageway that will lead to the basement when crawled through. However, if the wrong lid is tapped or the wrong rhythm is used, the intruder will be doused in vinegar and barred access" Gabriel explained. Harry heard a few of the girls say"Eww". Gabriel proceeded to demonstrate. When the lid swung open everyone crawled in. Harry was in awe at what he saw. The actual room itself is round, earthy, low-ceilinged, welcoming, warm, and sunny. There are lots of yellow hangings, burnished copper, and overstuffed sofas and armchairs upholstered in yellow and black, and small circular windows that provide a vista of "rippling grass and dandelions".There is also a large, honey coloured, wooden mantelpiece with carvings of badgers on it. This is located underneath a portrait of the house's founder, Helga Hufflepuff. There were also a lot of interesting looking plants and flowers all around. Some even danced or talked. Gabriel was the last one to come though.

"Okay everyone. Welcome to the Hufflepuffs Den or Basement. Through the doors on the far left you will find the boys dormitories whereas on the right you will find the girls. Pleas note boys that the entrance to the girly dormitories is charmed so that boys can't pass though. In a few moments Professor Sprout, our head of house, will stop by to say a few word herself and give you your schedule. Why don't you have a seat" he said. Everyone sat down on the sofas and arm chairs or floor. True to his word Professor Sprout entered just two minutes later. She bid Gabriel goodnight and he went off.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff my dears" she addressed the tired first years. "I won't be long as I know how tired you all are. To be true I am quite tired myself" she chuckled. "All right first things first. In Hufflepuff we value loyalty, kindness, hard work and respect. I want you to treat everyone, evens the Slytherins politely and with kindness and respect. I also asked you to always try your best in every class. You will realise that iff you try hard enough nothing seems impossible. Also if you have any problem do not hesitate to ask for help. Me, your prefects and the other teachers are here to help you. Also i advise you to study in pairs. I'll make things easier if you can help each other" she said smiling. "All right here is your schedule. Breakfast starts at 7am. I wish you all a goodnight" with that she gave one last smile and left. Harry was to tired to look at his schedule and so were the others apparently. They all got up and walked over to their dorms.

The dorms were located in a long hallway. There were seven round doors. The first year dorm was in the middle on the left side. The room was also round and had a low ceiling and the same windows as the common room. in the middle of the room was a heater. The beds were fourposter beds with yellow curtains and yellow beddings. There were also a few plants hanging around. The bed itself was made out of honey coloured wood. It looked soft and warm. In front of every bed was a suitcase. Harry quickly found his furthest away from the door. He quickly opened his case and got is pyjama as well as his toiletries out. Thinking that he saw a bathroom sign in the hallway he and the other boys made their way to it. It was located two doors down from their dorm. It was a rather big bathroom with lots of stalls and sinks. The toilet stalls were of to one side while the sinks were in the middle of the room in in circle. On the other side of the room were a few shower stalls. They quickly got ready and went to bed.

 **I** **hope you liked it.**

 **Again I used Fandom Wiki for research. I found most of the first years names there. Some are made up because it only said unnamed student. I wanted to make each house and dorm have an equal number of students. Please not that not every name that I mentioned will be important but some will.**

 **What do you think of Harry being in Hufflepuff with Neville? Trust me there is a reason he is there ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys :)**

 **New chapter. Enjoy**

Harry Norwood

Chapter 4

Harry awoke very early the next morning. He was the first one up. The first rays of sunshine were coming through the window. He checked his wrist watch, which was on his nightstand, and saw that it was just past 6am. He knew that school didn't start until 9am so he slowly got up to get dressed. When he got back to his room he saw two of his dorm mates rise. It were Neville and Ernie. Neville's bed was on Harrys left whereas Ernie was on his right. Next to Ernie was Justin and next to Neville was Zacharias. Harry greeted them and sat down on his bed. He grabbed his schedule to see which books he would need.

 _Monday: _

_1st: Herbology w/Gryffindor_

 _2nd: History w/Ravenclaw_

 _Lunch_

 _3rd: Defence against the dark Arts w/Gryffindor_

 _4th: Free_

 _Tuesday: _

_1st: Defence against the dark Arts w/Gryffindor_

 _2nd: Magical Theory w/Slytherin_

 _Lunch_

 _3rd: Herbology w/Gryffindor_

 _4th: History w/Ravenclaw_

 _Wednesday: _

_1st: Double Potions w/Ravenclaw_

 _Lunch_

 _double Transfiguration w/Slytherin_

 _Midnight: Astronomy w/Gryffindor_

 _Thursday: _

_1st: Defence against the dark Arts w/Gryffindor_

 _2nd: Charms w/Ravenclaw_

 _Lunch_

 _3rd: Herbology w/Gryffindor_

 _4th: Free_

 _Friday: _

_Double Charms w/Ravenclaw_

 _Lunch_

 _3rd: Transfiguration w/Slytherin_

 _4th: Free_

 _Flying at 3:30pm w/Ravenclaw_

Harry sighed. It looked pretty full. But he was so excited to be learning about magic. He quickly grabbed his books and packed them in his backpack. It was the one he got for his birthday. It was a plain black one. Just as he was done he saw that Neville and Ernie were coming back in. The commotion woke up the other two boys. Harry waited for Neville to quickly pack his bag and they walked out into the common room together. They saw Hannah and Susan sitting on one of the sofas so they decided to join them. They chatted for a while until they saw a large group of older students heading out of the common room. Figuring that breakfast has already begun they followed them. On the way to the great hall they discovered a few more fascinating things about Hogwarts that they failed to see last night since they were so tired. They marvelled at how beautiful everything looked with the morning sunshine coming in from various windows. It was only when they reached the main level that they realised how huge the castle was. When they looked up they saw various students heading downstairs from so far up that they could only see the distinctive shapes of people. Ghosts were flying around and through walls and paintings moved and occasionally greeted the passing students. They made their way to the hall and quickly found seats in the middle of the Hufflepuff table. Harry had never seen so much to eat for breakfast in his entire life. There were different kinds of cereal, lots of fresh fruit, yogurt, toast, different kinds of Jams, sausages, beans, eggs and even fish. He decided to take some yogurt and fruits for starters.

"So what class are you looking forward to?" Hannah asked them.

"I don't know really. Growing up muggle I mean. But I think that transfiguration and Potions sound quite interesting. You?" Harry said.

"Definitely Potions. Even with Snape as a teacher. My mum is a healer so she needs to be really good at potions and she taught me the basic already" Hannah said smiling.

"I'm looking forward to Charms and History" Susan said happily. Hannah laughed.

"Only you would find History interesting." Hannah joked. "What about you Neville?" she asked.

"Herbology. I have my own greenhouse at home" Neville said proud.

"Then it's a good thing we have that first" Susan said. "Pity that we have it with Potter and Weasley" she added. Hannah and Neville nodded. Harry looked at them.

"I take it you two know him as well?" he asked. The girls nodded.

"Our families are quite known in the wizarding world. All the important families host gatherings and parties over the year and everyone important is invited. Especially Grants birthday. That is considered the biggest event of the year. Next to the day he defeated you-know-who of course. Since we are the same age we had to go whether we liked it or not. Some kind of matching thing you know...seeing who gets along...arrange marriages. Well lets just say we didn't have very good impressions of Grant or his best friend Ron." Hannah said with a hint of disgust in her tone. "The other Weasleys are okay though except for maybe Percy...he takes everything to serious." she added.

"And don't get me started on Grants parents...they are even worse. They make Grant look like a god who can do no wrong. They give him everything he wants and more. My aunt says that they even gave Grants twin away so he wouldn't ruin everything but of course they deny everything and with Dumbledore behind them everyone believed them." Susan added. Harry looked at them a little shocked.

"I take it you're not so fond of Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"It's not that. He used to be a great wizard, the best there was, but a lot of people think that he is getting old and senile you know. They say he should retire or at least give up some of his positions" Hannah explained.

"Yeah my Gran says that Dumbledore is paranoid and scared someone will take over and destroy all his work and ruin our world so something" Neville said.

"My Aunt is the head of the Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry and Dumbledore is constantly interfering with her work. He thinks everyone is entitled to a second chance or a third or fourth one" Susan said.

"Wow that sounds terrible. I'll sure be careful of him" Harry said. The others nodded and they continued their breakfast. After a few moments Hannah spoke up again.

"You know...you sort of look like Potter." Harry nodded.

"I know. Thats why I got a hair cut over the summer. I saw his picture in a book and was like no can't have that" Harry answered. The others laughed.

"Whats so funny?" asked a sweet voice from the side. They turned and saw Megan and the other first years sitting down next to them.

"Oh nothing really" Harry quickly said. "So what classes are you looking forward to?" he added quickly changing the subject. The rest of breakfast was spend chatting and getting to know each other. At around half past eight they made their way to the greenhouses. Luckily they thought to asked some of the older students otherwise they might have been lost. They arrived with ten minutes to spare. They saw a few Gryffindors already inside. They quickly made their way inside and stood next to the very long table in the middle of the room. The table was decked with lots of white and light blue flowers with black stems. Neville smiled from ear to ear.

"These are Moly plants. I have lots of them in my Greenhouse at home. They are very useful in protecting one against dark enchantments" he explained to his friends.

"You are correct Mr. Longbottom. 10 Points to Hufflepuff for the correct identification and explanation." Professor Sprout said coming from a back room. Neville smile grew even bigger and he blushed a little bit. Hannah patted him on the back with a smile. The other Hufflepuffs smiled at him.

"Alright. Good Morning first years. Welcome to your first Herbology class. I am Professor Sprout. During the first few weeks you will be learning the basic and theory of Herbology. We will cover some of the lesser or non dangerous plants and also some charms and spells that help in tending to plants. Now today I would like you to read pages 7-9 in your textbook, answer the questions on page 9 and then carry out the task described on page 10" she explained. They all looked at her and nodded. "Okay begin" she added and they all opened their books. Out of the corner of his eyes Harry saw the door to the greenhouse open. Through it came Grant Potter and Ron Weasley panting.

"Phew we made it" Ron said breathing heavily. Grant nodded.

"Well your 5 minutes late so thats 5 points from Gryffindor for each of you" Professor Sprout said. The other Gryffindors, besides Fay and Joanne, glared at them.

"What why? We were hardly late Professor" Grant protested loudly.

"Yeah and besides he's Grant Potter the boy-who-lived" Ron tried to argue.

"I don't care what name or title someone has. If you're late I'll take points. 1 point for each minute. And if you're late for half an hour or later, without an excuse, you'll either get detention or extra homework" Professor Sprout explained. "Now please find a place and start working" she added. Grant and Ron sat down at the far end of the table right next to Fay and Joanne. They quickly explained the task. Harry heard the boys groan about doing woman work. The class went by pretty quickly after that. Harry carefully read the pages and with the help of Neville answered the questions. The task on page 10 was the repotting of the plants, which wasn't so difficult in Harrys opinion, though you had to be pretty careful with the rots. After cleaning up the Hufflepuffs made their way to History. They had 10 minutes between every class. The classroom was on the third floor on the left-hand side. This class they shared with the Ravenclaws. When they arrived they saw that most of the Ravenclaws were already there and seated in the first and second row. Harry and Neville took the bench in the centre of the third row with Hannah and Susan on their left and Justin and Megan on their right. Professor Binns came right through the wall, which gave Harry and a few others a little shock.

Professor Binns opened his notes and began to read in a flat drone like an old vacuum cleaner until nearly everyone in the class was in a deep stupor, occasionally coming round long enough to copy down a name or date, then falling asleep again. Harry tried to stay awake but was unsuccessful. His head hit the table and he doze of. Susan and that Ravenclaw girl Hermione were the only ones to sort of stay awake. They kept reading the History book. Luckily the class came to an end and they had lunch.

"How did you stay awake during that lesson?" Harry asked Susan while he was making himself a chicken sandwich.

"Dunno. My Aunt warned me about Binns and I like History so I just kept reading the book" she answered before taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"My Mum said that History is mostly self-study so I didn't even bother to try and stay awake" Hannah said.

"Good to know" Harry said and took a bite of his sandwich. They continued chatting about this and that until it was time for their next class. Defence against the dark arts which they also shared with the Gryffindors. The classroom reeked of garlic and the Professor had a terrible stutter which made it very hard to understand him. Throughout the class Harry developed a strong headache which only went away once they were far away from the classroom. He suspected it was the strong garlic smell. Luckily they had no further classes after that so they went back to the common room to relax a bit. Harry thought that now was a good time to write his family. He grabbed his notebook and a pen and started writing. He told them everything that happened so far. He explained the school and it's system as far as he understood it, explained the classes he had so far and told them about his new friends.

"Hey Harry we thought about checking out the rest of the school you want to come?" Neville asked just as Harry finished his letter.

"Sure I just have to send this first" he answered.

"Well the owlery is somewhere on the grounds so we could start there while the weather is still good" Megan suggested. They all agreed and left the common room. The grounds were pretty impressive and huge. They found the owlery easy and after Harry send Hedwig of with the letter they strolled around with no destination in mind. The area was surrounded by huge mountains which is fitting since Hogwarts is located in the Scottish highlands. There was also a huge dark forest and the large lake that they crossed the previous day. They saw Hagrid in front of a hut by the forest tending to some plants. They saw a huge stadium which Zacharias explained is the Quidditch Pitch. Harry marvelled at the beauty of everything. When looking up to the castle he was in awe as to how big and magnificent it was. They discovered some bridges and courtyards as well as a waterfall which the girls loved. The ground itself was uneven and sometimes steep but thats what you get if you put a castle in a mountain area. After a good two hours exploring the grounds they decided to head inside again.

They knew that dinner would start at 6pm so they had a bit under two hours left. They decided to look for the library and some other classrooms. On the ground floor they found the transfigurations classroom where McGonagall was apparently overseeing a detention with the Weasley twins at that moment. On the first floor they found alongside the Defence classroom, the Hospital wing and the office of Professor McGonagall. On the second floor was the Magical Theory classroom. They found the library on the third floor which was so huge it had another entrance on the fourth floor. The library was already packed with students despite it being the first day. They mostly saw older students and Ravenclaws. Also on the third floor was the charms classroom. On the fourth floor they found the second entrance to the library which held a study room and the restricted section. On the fifth floor they surprisingly found ordinary art and music classrooms. The sixth and seventh floor had the common rooms of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw as well as some classrooms for subjects that they didn't have yet and the staircase to the astronomy tower.

When they arrived in the great hall for dinner it was already quite full. They sat down at their table and started filling their plates. They were eating and chatting peacefully when a boy with dark skin and dark hair bumped into Hannah. He was reading a book while walking.

"Oh sorry" he said and walked further down the table.

"Who was that?" Susan asked confused.

"Oh that's Rolf Scamander. Second year. Always has his nose stuck in a book about some creature" Gabriel explained.

"Scamander. You mean like Newt Scamander?" Hannah asked. Gabriel nodded.

"Yeah. Thats his grandfather. Rolf worships him" he said and continued eating.

"Excuse me who is Newt Scamander?" Justin asked confused.

"You haven't read your book list properly have you. Newt Scamander is a famous Magizoologist. He wrote Fantasic Beasts and where to find them. He also helped a great deal in defeating Grindelwald. He has an second class order of merlin" Hannah explained. Justin nodded sort of understanding.

"You know what I have been thinking about?" Harry asked after a while. "I bought a Muggleborn guide in diagon alley and they suggested starting a study group in order to help understanding everything. When we were at the library earlier I saw some people studying together. Maybe we should do that you know. Maybe even with people from the other houses?" Harry suggested. They all looked at him.

"Well as good as the idea sounds I highly doubt many of the other houses would join but other than that it sounds great" Susan said. The other nodded.

"Great. We can still asked them and see what they think. How about we start tomorrow after class?" Harry asked. The other nodded and Harry smiled. After dinner they went back to their common room as curfew would start soon. Luckily they hadn't had any homework yet but they knew that would change sooner than later. They found a few games stored in some shelves, both magical and muggle, and decided to play. That night in bed Harry felt extremely happy. He was glad he made great friends that fast though he missed his family pretty much.

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I know this was quite short but i promise to try and make the next one longer again.**

 **Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys :)**

 **New chapter. Enjoy**

Harry Norwood

Chapter 5

The next day started much like the day before. Harry was again the first one up. He and Neville met Hannah and Susan in the common room and together they went to the great hall. Their first class of the day was defence of the dark arts. Grant and Ron were late once again with the excuse that Grant doesn't need defence since he defeated you-know-who. Harry once again had a terrible headache that only went away once he was far away from the classroom. After that they had their first lesson in Magical Theory together with the Slytherins. Harry enjoyed this class. He enjoyed learning about the history of magic and how it all began and how spells work. Some Slytherins, like Malfoy and his friends, told anyone who listened that they already know everything about magic because they come from purely magical families. After lunch they had Herbology and History. Before and after each class Harry talked to some of the other houses and explained his idea of a study group. Some liked the idea like most of the Ravenclaws some were a bit more hesitant like the Gryffindors. Harry avoided talking to Grant and Ron. The Slytherins just laughed at him. Harry and his friends made their way to the study area of the library and sat down at one of the big tabled by the window. Soon some Ravenclaws and Gryffindors showed up.

"So Harry how are we going to do this?" Sue, a girl from Ravenclaw asked. Harry stood up and looked at her and then everyone else. He never talked in front of a big group like this.

"Well...I...I thought that maybe for now we could just all study together and help each other when needed...But I thought that once we get to know each other better a...a...and once we know which our good subjects and bad subjects are we could all tutor each other or something like that." Harry said unsure. Everyone looked at him.

"Sounds like a good idea" Seamus, a Gryffindor, said. Everyone nodded in agreement. A now relived Harry sat back down. They all opened their books and started on their Homework. It took them good two and a half hours to get all their homework done. Harry and Neville got along great with Seamus and Dean, the later Harry found out is also from London. Hannah spend a lot talking Potions with Terry Boot from Ravenclaw and Susan talked to the Patil twins most of the time. Overall it went pretty great. Together the big group went to dinner. The next morning went pretty much like the day before. During breakfast Harry got a letter from his Family saying that they are very happy for him and that they miss him. It also contained a drawn picture from Bella. Their first lesson was double potions with Ravenclaw. Harry was both nervous and excited. Hannah was skipping all the way to the dungeons. Once there they had to wait outside the door. All the Ravenclaws were already there as usual. One minute before the class started Professor Snape opened the door.

"Why are you all standing around. Get inside and sit down" he said with a sneer. They all rushed inside and sat down. There were 4 big tables around the room a desk in a far corner. Each table could hold up to 8 people. It was colder in here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. Everyone got their books, caldron and ingredients out. Harry was at a table with Neville, Hannah, Susan, Padma, Terry, Sue and Anthony Goldstein. Professor Snape stood in the middle of the room.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the minds, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Snape said in a deep serious tone.

Harry looked around nervously. Neville's face was white and Hannah was still smiling.

" Your first potion is a Cure for Boils. Now start. " Snape said and with a wave of his wand writing appeared on the board but only Harry seems to notice. Harry was confused. 'No Safety instruction?' He looked around. Everyone opened their books so Harry did the same. Harry found the potion and began to read.

 _Part 1_

 _Add 6 snake fangs to the mortar._

 _Crush into a fine powder using the pestle._

 _Add 4 measures of the crushed fangs to your cauldron._

 _Heat the mixture to 250 for 10 seconds._

 _Wave your wand._

 _Leave to brew and return in 33-45 minutes._

 _Part 2_

 _Add 4 horned slugs to your cauldron._

 ** _Take the cauldron off the fire before adding the next ingredient._**

 _Add 2 porcupine quills to your cauldron._

 _Stir 5 times, clockwise._

 _Wave your wand to complete the potion._

Harry thought that it looked easy enough. He looked at the board. The recipe looked different.

 _Add crushed snake fangs to your cauldron and stir._

 _Slice your Pungous Onions finely and place in cauldron, then heat the mixture to 250._

 _Add dried nettles._

 _Add a dash of Flobberworm mucus and stir vigourously._

 _Add a sprinkle of powdered ginger root and stir vigourously again._

 _Add pickled Shrake spines._

 _Stir gently counterclockwise 5 times, so as not to overexcite the Shrake spines._

 _Add a glug of stewed horned slugs._

 ** _Take the caldron of the fire._**

 _Add porcupine quills._

 _Finally, wave your wand over the cauldron to finish the potion._

Harry was confused. There were ingredients on the board that the book didn't mentioned. Harry looked around his table. Hannah was looking at him.

"Why haven't you started?" she whispered confused.

"The board shows a different recipe. I don't know what to do?" Harry whispered back. Hannah looked at the board.

"Of course" he heard her say quietly. She turned back to him. "Snape is a brilliant potion master. The best in Britain but he isn't the nicest. Figures he would put a different recipe on the board than in the book. He probably uses a different book. Maybe a better book. My Mum complains a lot about potion books. She says most of them a rubbish." she told him quietly.

"Lets try it out then. You already started on the book recipe so i'll do the board recipe. Okay?" Harry asked in a hushed tone. She nodded and Harry started to work.

Harry worked fast but precise. Harry just finished stirring and was just about the add the glug of stewed horned slug when he saw that Neville was about to add the porcupine quills while the caldron was still on the fire.

"Neville stop. You have to remove the caldron from the fire first" Harry whispered to his best friend. Neville let the quills drop back to the table and quickly but carefully removed the caldron from the fire.

"Thanks Harry" he said and went back to work. Harry did the same. They were both the last ones to finish. Pink smoke was rising from Harrys caldron. Neville's was smoke was a tad bit darker and Hannah's was slightly fainter like most of the smokes coming from the other students caldrons. Only one caldron had a bright red smoke. Zacharias caldron. One Ravenclaw girl, Hermione Harry thought, was starring at Harrys cauldron in slight shock. Snape was walking around the room inspecting each caldron. He mostly grunted or made snarky comments on how they could have done it better. When he reached Zacharias he vanished the entire potion and marked him a zero for the day. Zacharias made the mistake of stirring to much which made the potion dangerous to use. When he reached Harrys table was shocked to see Harrys potion. That shocked look only lasted for a millisecond though and he continued.

"put a sample on my desk. Your homework is to write a 3 foot essay on cure for boils and the ingredients." he said and sat down behind his desk. They all filled a phial with their potions, put it on the desk and left.

"Your potion looked better than mine. I'll write to my mum and ask her what she thinks" Hannah said as they walked up to the great hall for lunch.

"What are you talking about?" Susan asked them.

"Snape wrote a different recipe on the board then the one in the book. With different ingredients. I used the on in the book and Harry the one on the board. We wanted to see which would be better" Hannah explained. "You copied down the recipe right Harry?" she turned to him. Harry nodded. "Good then i'll write her this afternoon" Hannah said determent. After Lunch they had double Transfiguration with the Slytherins. Harry, Neville, Hannah and Susan were the first ones to arrive. They sat down in the front row. Surprised they starred at the cat that was sitting on the front desk. The room was big and had a high celling with big celling windows or rather openings as they didn't have glass. They let in a lot of light. There were also some openings in the wall right next to the big double door. The classroom was located on the ground floor right by a courtyard. All in all it was very bright and airy. The rest of the class arrived a few minutes later. Once they were all seated the cat suddenly leaped from the desk and turned itself into Professor McGonagall. There were gasp all around.

"Who here can tell me what kind of Transfiguration I just used?" she asked. Susan was the only one who raised her hand. McGonagall nodded in her direction.

"An Animagus transfiguration" she said.

"Correct. 5 points for Hufflepuff Ms. Bones. An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. But be warned it is a highly dangerous type of transfiguration. Not everyone can do it. It is usually taught in seventh year. You will begin with the basics. First you have to learn the Transfiguration Alphabet. It is the first chapter in your books." She said and sat down at her desk. Everyone took that as the cue to open their books and start reading. Harry found the Alphabet quite interesting. Right after class finished they again made their way to the study area in the library. Hannah immediately took to writing her Mum about the potion while the other started on their homework. Soon the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors arrived and joined them. After two hours they decided to call it a day and head to dinner. Hannah however asked Harry if she could borrow his owl to sent her letter. She rushed off and joined them 15min later at dinner.

After dinner they decided to have a little rest since they had Astronomy at midnight. Harry set his alarm clock to 11pm. Tired they woke with a start as the alarm went of. They got dressed once more and made their way up to the Astronomy tower, which is the highest tower at Hogwarts. On their way they met some of the Gryffindors who were equally tired. When the they reached the top Professor Sinistra told them to set up their telescopes. Harry set his up between Neville and Dean. Next to dean was Seamus. One after one the rest of the class arrived. The Professor looked around.

"Can someone tell me where Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are?" she asked the Gryffindor boys in particular. They shrugged.

"We tried to wake them but they only told us to bugger of. Phillip you were the last of us in there. Did they get up?" Dean asked the dark skinned boy.

"Yeah they were up...well they were sitting in their beds but they told me to leave and I didn't want to be late so I left" he said.

"Very well. If they don't turn up soon i'll have to mark them as not present." she said and started the lesson. They had to study the night skies through their telescopes and learn the names of difficult stars and the movement of planets. After an hour the class was finally over and they made their way back to bed. The next two days went pretty much the same. It was now Friday after school and the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws are having their first flying lesson. They were standing on the training grounds. Everyone was standing next to an old broom.

"Good afternoon first years" the instructor Madam Hooch said. Please raise your wand arm over the broom and say up. They all raised their hands over the broom. Harrys broom flew straight into his hand. He saw a few others that succeeded on first try as well. Neville had a few problems but after the fourth try he managed. Hannah and Susan both managed at second try. Only one needed eight tries. "Alright. Now...when I blow my whistle you will mount your broom and hover JUST HOVER slightly over the ground for a minute and then touch back down" she said. Everyone nodded and she blew her whistle. They all mounted their brooms and started hovering Neville however seemed to have problems keeping his broom under control. He rose higher and higher. He screamed. Everyone else was back down and Madam Hooch started yelling at Neville to come back down. 'Why doesn't she just get on a broom to help him?' Harry wondered. Neville's broom suddenly shoot forward and crashed right into a wall. Neville fell down hard. They all rushed to him. Madam Hooch was checking on him. Luckily he was awake. "Oh thats a broken wrist. You need to go to the hospital wing. Everyone else...class dismissed." she said and led Neville away. The rest all put the brooms right next to the wall and the Hufflepuffs all rushed after them. Once in the hospital wing it turned out that Neville's wrist was indeed broken but Madam Pomfrey fixed him up quite quick. After that everything went quite smooth.

On Saturday Hannah finally got an answer from her Mum. She wrote that the recipe that Snape wrote down is from a book called The book of Potion. It is quite an expensive one and sadly not on the book list because of that. It is much more accurate than Magical Drafts and Potions the book they use. Luckily Hannahs Mum owned one and send it with the letter. Since there was only one book at their disposal they decided that everyone should copy the recipes down on some parchments. They would also make sure that everyone else from their study group gets them. The next few weeks after that went quite uneventful. They went to their classes, hung out and had their study group, which grew a little bit as some Slytherins decided to join like Daphne, Tracy and Blaize. It was now Halloween and they were just coming out of their first class that morning. Harry still got headaches ever time he was close to Professor Quirrell. That man and his classroom both reek of garlic. They were now heading to Charms class. Today they were learning the levitation charm. Its the second charm they are learning. Wingardium Leviosa is quite a difficult charm to master since if you don't get the wand movement or the pronunciation right it could go wrong. On their way to Lunch Hermione wouldn't stop talking about how easy it was to get the charm right and that she was surprised that she was the only one to get it right. They were just arriving on the ground floor when they saw Grant and Ron in front of the great hall. They apparently must have heard Hermione talking.

"Merlin will you ever shut up. It's no wonder you don't have friends. No one likes a know-it-all" Ron said and Grant nodded. Together they walked off. The rest of the Ravenclaws and all the Hufflepuffs stopped and looked at Hermione. She looked like she was holding back tears. Then she ran of. A few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff wanted to run after her but were stopped by Megan stating that she probably needs some time alone right now and that they could talk to her later. They all agreed and went to lunch. After lunch they sadly had Herbology with the Gryffindors. When they arrived they saw a few of them waiting inside the greenhouse. Luckily it were Dean, Seamus and Phillip.

"Hey i have a question. Do Grant and Ron have any other friends beside themselves?" Hannah asked them.

"Yeah sort of. Fay and Joanne are always with them but I think they may have a crush on Grant or something like that. Why?" Phillip said.

"They were pretty mean to Hermione before lunch. They told her that no one likes her and that she is a know-it-all" Susan explained. The boys looked at each other.

"Yeah they can't stand her for whatever reason. But they always act like that. Grant thinks we should worship the ground he walks on and always commands everyone around" Dean said.

"That sounds like him" Hannah said. Neville and Susan nodded. A few moments later the rest arrived and the class started. After Herbology they had a free lesson which they spend in the common room. Once everyone else finished their last class they went to the library. The others were already there waiting. They smiled when they saw Hermione sitting there with the other Ravenclaws.

"Nice of you to join us Hermione" Hannah said as they sat down.

"Thanks for having me. I wasn't so sure of this at first but once Padma explained it to me it sounded pretty good" she said with a shy smile. Hannah smiled back. They studied for good two hours as usual. Hermione was a bit overbearing at first but calmed down once she knew that others knew the subjects as well if not better than her. In this group everyone was good at something and helped those who aren't as good. Like Neville. He is the best at Herbolgoy in this group. Hannah and Harry were the potion experts since they figured out that Snape uses a much better book. Of course everyone in the group had their own copy by now. Harry was also good at Transfiguration. Susan and Terry were good at History. They explained it much much better than Binns. Hermione was good at lots but her best subject was Charms just like Sue. Magical Theory was the Slytherin subjects. They are all pureblood's and raised with that knowledge. Finishing homework was much easier and faster. After studying they made their way to the Halloween feast in the great hall. Harry was a bit sad that the wizarding world celebrated Halloween differently than the muggles. He liked Halloween. It was fun dressing up as scary monsters, scaring people and eating lots of sweets. Once he arrived at the great hall he couldn't stop starring. It looked amazing. 'I love magic' Harry thought. They sat down and waited.

Dumbledore gave a short speech about the importance of this holiday. Ron interrupted him stating that we should celebrate Grant instead since he defeated you-know-who 10 years ago. Snape took 10 points from Gryffindor for that. After the speech the food appeared on the table. Harry was once again in awe. The food looked amazing. There was chicken, turkey, potatoes, mash, all kinds of vegetables and salads and lots of gravy. Harry took a little bit of everything. Pudding was even better. There were candy-filled pumpkins, apples, caramel and candied apples, black cauldrons of big lollipops, carrot cake, bats, orange streamers, goblets of coloured sweets, chocolate, possibly pumpkin juice and much more than Harry could count. Harry was just reaching for his second slice of cake when the door burst open and Professor Quirrell cam in running.

"Troll! In the dungeons! Troll! In the dungeons!..." He started panicked. "Thought you ought to know." he added and fainted. Everyone started screaming.

" **Silence"** Dumbledores voice boomed though the hall. Everyone stopped. "Prefects will lead their houses back to their common rooms. The Professors and I will go to the dungeons" he added. As on cue the prefects started ordering everyone around. Harry stopped and thought.

"Gabriel we can't go to our common room. It's too close to the dungeons and Slytherins **is** in the dungeons" Harry stated. Gabriel looked shocked. He quickly made his way to the oldest prefect. He as well looked shocked.

"Professor Sprout. Professor Sprout. It's to dangerous to go to our common room its to close to the dungeons just like Slytherin" He screamed though the hall hoping that she would hear him. Luckily she did as did McGonagall. She took her wand and held it against her throat.

" **Listen** " she said loudly. Everyone again stopped. "Everyone will remain in the great hall. Two of the common rooms are too close to the troll right now and we don't know if it has already moved. We will seal the door close. Prefects please make sure that order remains" she said. The prefects nodded and everyone sat back down. What everyone failed to notice was that Grant and Ron were no longer with them. They all sat there quietly. Some were eating, some taking and a few even fell asleep. It was very quiet. Everyone was worried.

"How did a Troll even get in? Hogwarts is supposed to be the safest place" Susan wondered out loud.

"Don't know. Trolls are pretty stupid. Maybe someone let it in as a joke" Neville said with a shrug. After about an hour the doors opened again and the head of houses led their students to their houses. That night sleep didn't come easy.

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **I wish you a Happy Christmas or what ever you** **celebrate.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys :)**

 **New Chapter. This is again a "Filler Chapter" as I want to move on quickly with my story as I want to cover all the Hogwarts years. The main plot point will happen later when Harry is much older. What happens in these early chapters is all very important for that though especially for Harrys character development. I hope you understand that.**

 **Enjoy**

Harry Norwood

Chapter 6

The morning of the first November day came far to early. Harry woke up very tired and for once he wasn't the first one up. After getting ready quickly the hufflepuffs made their way to breakfast. There was a huge buzz around the hall. The main topic seems to be Potter and Weasley. In the entrance to the the great hall they saw the Patil twins together with Dean and Seamus.

"Hey whats everyone talking about?" Hannah asked them.

"Oh just that Potter and Weasley apparently snuck out of the great hall last night while the troll was out. McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick caught them just as the troll came around the corner" Dean said.

"What really?" Harry asked shocked.

"Why would they do that?" Susan asked.

"I don't know all they told us was that there was someone in the bathroom who didn't know about the troll and they wanted to save them" Seamus told them.

"Why?" Harry asked confused.

"Don't know but we believe, like most people, that they just wanted to show off and prove they are soo great" Dean said sarcastic. They all laughed.

"What did McGonagall say?" Neville asked.

"Two month of detention with Snape and Filch" Seamus said. "They also wrote their parents" he added.

"Wouldn't want to be in their place" Hannah joked and they went inside. The morning went slow after that. Harry finally managed to get the levitation charm right and with a little help Neville managed as well. On their way to lunch they once again encountered Potter and Weasley. They were discussing with Malfoy.

"Well you would have wet your pants if a full grown mountain troll was in front of you" Weasley said.

"Oh please you two are a pathetic excuse for wizards" Malfoy said with a sneer.

"Wanna bet" Potter said. Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"Alright. Tonight at midnight. Trophy room." Malfoy said and held out his hand. Potter looked at Weasley who nodded.

"Okay Malfoy" Potter said and shock Malfoys hand. With that they parted.

"They are so stupid" Hannah said and shock her head. Susan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Malfoy is probably not even going to show up." Harry said.

"Probably tell a teacher or Filch about it" Neville added. They were in the middle of lunch when two brown owls few in through the roof window. The bigger owl landed right in front of Potter and the other one landed or rather crashed right into a plate of Sandwiches. Everyone laughed.

"Looks like Potter and Weasley got howlers" Susan said with a quiet laugh.

"Whats a howler?" Harry asked confused.

"A Howler is a magical letter in a red envelope which enchants the written message into the writer's voice, usually at a very high volume. It will explode if left unopened for too long. Its a form of punishment as everyone gets to hear it so its very embarrassing" Hannah explained. Everyone was now looking at the two boys. It was dead silence in the hall. Potter was brave enough to open his first.

 _ **GRANT FLEAMONT POTTER HOW DARE YOU PUT YOURSELF AND RON IN DANGER. YOUR FATHER AN I ARE HIGHLY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU. WE KNOW YOU ARE BRAVER AND STRONGER THAN MOST AT HOGWARTS BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU SHOULD PUT YOURSELF IN UNNECESSARY DANGER. WE APPROVE OF EVERY KIND OF PUNISHMENT YOU GET. WE RISK SO MUCH FOR YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US? WE WILL DEFINITELY TALK ABOUT THIS WHEN YOU GET HOME FOR THE CHRISTMAS BREAK.**_

Grant looked shocked and scared. Everyone looked at him with their mouths open. They knew he was a spoiled brat so they didn't expect that he would be punished. Ron grew very very pale and looked at his own letter. Slowly he opened it.

 ** _RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU GO AFTER THAT TROLL. IT WAS VERY STUPID AND RECKLESS OF YOU. YOU COULD HAVE DIED. I SURE HOPE YOU ENJOY EVERY LITTLE BIT OF FREE TIME YOU GET WHILE STILL AT SCHOOL CAUSE WHEN YOU GET HOME YOU WILL BE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE YOUNG MAN._**

The letter now turned to the eldest Weasley son at Hogwarts.

 ** _AND PERCY WHY DIDN'T YOU LOOK OUT FOR YOUR LITTLE BROTHER. I EXPECTED THIS OF THE TWINS BUT NOT YOU. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE RESPONSIBLE ONE HERE._**

Percys face grew so red it matched his hair and he sunk down in his seat. The letter now turned back to Ron.

 _ **IF I YOU PUT ONE MORE FOOT OUT OF LINE YOU WILL BE SEND HOME IMMEDIATELY. THAT MEANS IF YOU BREAK ANY MORE RULES, MISS YOU CLASSES OR BE LATE FOR YOU CLASSES...HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?**_

Rons face also matched his hair now. Both boys sat in their seats like they were glued to it starring at the remains of the letter. Everyone still starred at the boys. No one said a word.

"Alright thats enough. I think we should go back to our lunches" Professor Sprout suddenly said very loud. Everyone snapped out of it and continued their lunch.

"Well that was certainly something" Neville said quietly. Everyone agreed silently and continued eating. The next few days went by pretty fast. It was now Wednesday or rather Thursday and Harry and his friends were on their way back to their dorms after Astronomy class. They were very tired and it was quite dark in the dim lit hallways. They accidentally took a wrong turn and ended up in a dark deserted corridor.

"Guys I think we took a wrong turn somewhere" Hannah exclaimed looking around.

"I think your right. I've never been in this corridor before" Harry said.

"I think we are in the forbidden corridor" Susan said. The other nodded. They were just about to turn back when they saw a cat sitting in their way starring at them.

"Oh oh thats Mrs. Norris. Filches cat" Susan said.

"We better get out of here" Neville said.

"But we can't go back. If Mrs. Norris found us that means that Filch is on his way. We have to go the other way" Harry explained. The others nodded and they ran for their lives. They ran for a short while but were stopped by a looked door. Hannah drew her wand and muttered something. Suddenly the door opened and they rushed inside. They quickly closed the door. They all held their breath and tried to listen through the door. Suddenly they heard deep loud breathing and a foul smell hit their noses. They slowly turned around and screamed. In front of them was a giant three-headed-dog. Each head was fletching his teeth directly in their faces. Suddenly they started barking. Quickly they ran out of the door and down the corridor. Once they couldn't hear it anymore they stopped.

"What...was...that?" Hannah asked trying to catch her breath.

"I...don't...know...and...I...don't...want...to find out" Harry breathed out.

"I am...defiantly...writing my aunt...about that" Susan said. The others nodded. They remained there for another minute before they quickly and quietly made their way back to their dorms. The next day the four Hufflepuffs were more tired then normal. They were so tired they barely spoke all morning. Luckily they had a free lesson that day so they were able to take a short nap before heading to study group. There they told everyone what they saw the night before.

"Is Dumbledore mental?" asked Daphne clearly shocked.

"Yeah according to my grandmother he lost his mind sometime after the war with Grindelwald" Tracy said. Some of the others nodded.

"I heard the rumour that there was more than just friendship between them" Blaise exclaimed.

"I heard that too and I also heard that one of them is responsible for the death of Dumbledores little sister" Tracy added. Everyone looked at her shocked.

"Now where did you hear that?" Hannah asked.

"I overheard my parents talking about it one time." she answered simply.

"So what are we going to do about it then?" Hermione asked. They all looked at her. "Well the dog has to be there for a reason" she said in a mater-of-fact tone.

"Well I was going to write my aunt. Such a dangerous creature shouldn't be kept in a school full of people" Susan said.

"You know what I'll write my parents too. They are on the board of governors as well as the wizengamot" Daphne said. Tracy, Blaise, Neville, the Patil twins and a few others decided to do the same as their families are also on the board and wizengamot. They all got answered two days later stating that they were looking into it and to stay away from that corridor. The next few days past much like the others. It was now mid November and snow has started to fall. The castle instantly grew freezing cold. The only really warm places were the common rooms and the greenhouses. Harry and his friends were having breakfast discussing their classes when the mail arrived. Hedwig stood out amongst all the other owls. She landed right in front of Harry. He took the letter, fed Hedwig some bacon and water before she flew off again. Harry opened the letter. With every second that he read the letter his eyes grew bigger and bigger.

"Harry you alright?" Neville asked him. Harry just nodded. The others just looked at him.

"Whats going on Harry?" asked Hannah. Harry looked at his friends.

"My Mum is pregnant" Harry simply said.

"Wow thats great" Susan said with an encouraging smile.

"Yeah aren't you happy about it Harry?" Hannah asked.

"I am...I really am its just a shook you know" Harry simply said with a half smile.

"Give it time. I remember when my mum was pregnant. I was eight and not very happy about it. Now I love my little brother" Hannah said.

"Its not that its just...I mean I already have a little sister. I just don't remember Mum being pregnant. I mean I was like 3 or 4 years old back than. I guess what I am trying to say is that i need time to process this" Harry said. The others nodded.

"I wish I had any siblings" Susan said with a sigh. Neville nodded.

"Yeah me too" he said.

"So your family wrote you a two page letter just to tell you your mum is pregnant?" Hannah asked curious.

"No not just that. My sister wrote some stuff too...oh and we are visiting my mums family horse farm in Melbourne." Harry said.

"A horse farm. Sounds cool" Susan said.

"Yeah its been in the family for 3 generations...i think" Harry answered just as he noticed that everyone around them got up to get to class. Reluctantly the followed. Classes went well though Harry still thought about the fact that his mum was pregnant. He was happy, really happy but nervous at the same time. He also felt a bit sad that he wasn't there with her and that he was probably going to miss everything because of school. The days until Christmas break went by pretty fast. More snow fell and Hogwarts was buried deep into the snow. Some of the first and second years had problems moving because they are so small. Hagrid spend most of the days making paths through the snow. Whenever they had free time most of the students would spend it outside playing in the snow. The first years had a great snowball fight against the second and third years. The third years won because they are taller and they know how to bewitch a snowball to chase you. The train ride home was spend playing games, eating and trying to stay warm in this cold train. Harry marvelled at the beautiful snowy Scottish countryside and got a bit sad as they traveled down further south where the snow turned into dark gray clouds and heavy rain. It was already pitch dark when they arrived at Kings cross. Bella ran straight into Harrys arms and gave him a big hug. They all said goodbye and left for home.

The next day Harry woke bright an early. During breakfast he could not stop talking about everything that had happened at Hogwarts. After breakfast Harry asked them if he could go to diagon ally to stock up on some school supply as well a buying some presents for his friends. They agreed so Harry quickly got some of the money he saved up, which was about 200 pounds, and he and his dad made their way into London. Once they have changed their money Harry stocked up on parchment, quills, ink, potion ingredients and owl treats. Harry then proceeded to buy his friend some christmas presents. Luckily there was a postal shop in diagon alley so Harry didn't have to overwork Hedwig and the presents wouldn't arrive neither to early or to late. He also got some owl ordering catalogues from some of the shops, which he really should have gotten the first time he was there. When they went back home Harry then started doing some of the essays they got over the break as he couldn't do them once in Melbourne. That night they all went to bed early as they had they had to leave on time the next day to get to the airport. They wanted to be there as early as possible as they had quite some luggage. Their flight was scheduled for 6pm. They were flying from Heathrow to Singapore where they had a 5 hour layover before flying over to Melbourne. They were set to arrive around 8 am in Melbourne the day after tomorrow local time. While they were away Hedwig was staying with Neville so she wouldn't be alone.

The flight was both boring and exciting. Once at the airport it took them about three hours to check in and go though security. There they had to wait for another 4 hours until boarding. Luckily Harry and Bella found some kids their age to play with. They had a nice dinner at one of the restaurants at the terminal before they boarded the plane. Once it took of Harry and Bella were fast asleep. When they arrived in Singapore it was mid afternoon local time. Since they had a 5 hour layover they decided to explore the airport. The airport was amazing. They have a butterfly garden, slides, an arcade, a cinema and much more. They boarded the next plane around 8pm. Again they were fast asleep once they took off. It was a bright and hot morning when they arrived in Melbourne. They were all very tired as sleeping on a plane is hardly comfortable even when flying first class, which they did. When they left customs and went into the waiting area they were greeted by a big sign that said **'WELCOME BACK NORWOODS'**. The sign was held up by 7 children of different ages with 8 adults standing behind them. They were tears, hugs and laughter all around.

Harrys mum, Clara, was the third child out of four. She had and older brother named Thomas who was married to Erin. They have three children. Caleb age 14, Jake age 11 and Lucy age 8. Thomas and Erin work on the farm as well and are set to take it over one day. After Thomas came Sarah who is married to Adam. They have two children. Cleo age 10 and Zack age 7. Sarah is a professional Horse jumper and Adam works as a jumping Instructor. Clara's younger brother Marc is married to Fiona and they also have two kids. Matt age 6 and Penny age 4. They both work as veterinarians. They all live on the farm and sometimes Harry feels a bit jealous because they all get to see each other all the time but then he remembers that the all have to share a room with someone else and that he has his own room at home and that makes him feel a bit better. Harrys grandparents were Janet and David Sanders. Most of them had blond hair, like Clara and Bella, the others had brown hair. One thing they all had in common was freckles, only Harry and William didn't have them.

The drive to the farm took about 2 hours. It was a huge plot of land very close to the ocean. It had multiple buildings. First they passed two big pastures. The street went right between them. On one side was a huge barn and on the other were the stables. Besides horses they also had a few chickens, a cat, a dog and some ducks. They stopped the car on a huge empty space right in front of a huge house. They all got out and brought their luggage inside. The house had three levels including the main one. On the main level were a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, the office and a bathroom. On the first level were the parents rooms and on the last level were the kids rooms. Behind the house was a small pond as well as a outdoor dining area, a small greenhouse and vegetable garden and play area. The whole plot of land was surrounded by trees. During their time there Harry would be sharing a room with Caleb and Jake while Bella was sharing with the three girls Lucy, Cleo and Penny.

The first day was spend relaxing and catching up. The next day Harry was awoken bright and early by Caleb and Cleo. Caleb promised Harry that next time he was there he would try to teach him surfing. He and Cleo were both passionate about surfing. They had a quick breakfast and went down to the beach which was only 5 min foot walk away. The spend about 3 hours by the beach until it got to hot and they got hungry. Harry was quite the quick learner Caleb said. By then everyone else was already up. After lunch they decided to go a bit horse riding. Harry enjoyed that very much but not as much as Bella did. You couldn't get her off the horse. For supper they had a barbecue and after that a bonfire where the older kids told each other ghost stories. The next morning they went down to the beach again. After that they spend the rest of the day decorating the house for christmas. Harry found christmas during the summer quite weird but it wasn't the first time he spend it there.

The next day was christmas eve. On christmas eve a special event happened in Melbourne called Carols by Candlelight. Carols by Candlelight is a tradition that started in Melbourne and has spread around Australia and the world. At the event people gather on Christmas Eve, usually outdoors, to sing carols by candlelight in a large-scale concert style event. The Vision Australia's Carols by Candlelight which takes place at the Sidney Myer Music Bowl in Melbourne on Christmas Eve, is televised nationwide and it has become a tradition for many Australians to watch the performance. They watched it in front of the TV with lots of baked christmas goods.

On christmas morning the kids all woke up early. They all rushed downstairs to open their presents. Unfortunately the door to the living room, where the tree is located, was locked. Disappointed they went to the kitchen instead to prepare breakfast. The smell of food and possibly because it was christmas woke up the adults. After breakfast the kids were allowed into the living room. Once in the quickly tore into their presents. It happened so fast and was so messy that all you could see was wrapping paper. The kids all got some shirts, toys, books and video games. In the corner of his eye Harry saw a few more presents with his name on them. The wrapping paper looked quite old so Harry assumed that it must be from his friends at school. He quickly hid them to open them later when he was alone. After lunch they all went for a bush walk.

That evening Harry excused himself while everyone else was sitting outside playing games. He quickly grabbed the presents he hid and went upstairs. There were 5 in total. He quickly opened them. From Neville he got some chocolates and a small book about transfigurations. Hannah got him a book about Potions as well as some sweets. Susan got him his own set of exploding snap as well as some Tracy and Daphne got books about politics and the Ministry. Luckily Harry thought about getting them something as well. Neville got a book about plants both magical and muggle as well as some seeds for some muggle plants. Hannah got a potion book Harry found while wandering around a side street of Diagon alley. The shop owner said it was old and not used anymore even though it is much better than the book they have to use at school. Harry got Susan a book about muggle history. Daphne and Tracy both got books about muggle politics. They all also got some sweets.

The rest of the week went by pretty much the same. Harry and his two cousins went to the beach everyday to practice surfing. In the afternoons they would mostly go horse riding. On new years eve there was a big firework in town, not as big as the one in Sydney but still quite big. On January second they sadly had to go home again. Harry really enjoyed his time there and was hoping to come back soon but since his mum was pregnant it wouldn't happen too soon. Bella cried a bit at the airport when they were all hugging goodbye. The flight back went almost the same as the one down there. They arrived back home on the evening of January the third. The train back to Hogwarts would leave on the fifth. Over the small break Harry had gotten a light very light tan. The day before his return into the magical world he spend doing the rest of his homework.

It was the day of return and Harry was already on the train. He was the first one of his friends to arrive. He was reading on of the books he got for christmas and found it quite interesting. It was a book about politics. He was just reading about the different kinds of houses there were and their importance to the ministry when the door opened. In came Neville, Susan and Hannah. They were all very excited to see each other again. The three told Harry all about their break and the parties they had to go to. They were in the middle of describing the annual Potter new years ball when the door opened again and Daphne and Tracy came in. The two girls were also at the ball and joined in the conversation. Harry of course told them all about his time in Australia which they were very interested in. They were so wrapped up in their stories that they didn't notice the train moving. Slowly the rainy countryside turned into a snowy one as they were on their way back to Hogwarts.

 **So another chapter finished. I hope you liked it.**

 **I am sorry if I insulted anyone from Australia** **especially from Melbourne. I got all my information from Australian shows I used to watch as well as the internet.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys :)**

 **New chapter. This one is a bit rushed. I hope that is okay. I just want to move on with the story.**

 **Enjoy**

Harry Norwood

Chapter 7

The first few weeks back at school went by quite fast. Harry went to his classes,hung out with his friends and went to study group. They decided that after the break they would only have study group twice a week as they now had a pretty good routine and homework wasn't so difficult anymore. During the first week back Harry decided to pay Professor Sprout a visit to see where he stood in his classes. Turned out he was under the first five in his year and the first three in his house. His best subjects were Potions, where he is tied first with Hannah, Transfiguration and Defence against the dark arts. In charms he was third right after Hermione and Susan. His worst subjects were History and Herbology. Harry also found out that most of the study group were the top students in their year. On the 25 of January was Hannah's birthday. Luckily it was on a weekend so they were able to celebrate it a little bit. Sadly there was no common room for all the houses so they mostly spend the day either outside playing in the snow or in an unused classroom playing some games. As a present Harry got her a muggle chemistry book which she found rather interesting.

It was during the first week of February that things got more interesting. During breakfast Susan received a letter from her Aunt stating that she and the board of Governors and some Aurors were planing an unannounced visit to the school to investigate the third floor corridor. They were supposed to be ready for some questioning. Susan quickly replied telling her that they would wait in the library for them. Two days later, while the study group was in session, Susans aunt Amelia arrived with the Board of Governors as well a a hand full or Aurors. They walked straight up the the third floor corridor. Professor Snape saw them come in and went directly to Dumbledore. Two hours later Amelia arrived at the Library.

"Aunt Amelia" Susan exclaimed happily. Amelia hugged her niece and Susan introduced her to everyone. The four Hufflepuffs then explained once again what they saw that night. Amelia sigh. "Auntie...Why was it there?" Susan asked carefully.

"Well...I am not really allowed to tell you guys" she answered. Everyone looked at her disappointed.

"We won't tell anyone. We promise" Hannah said. Everyone nodded. Amelia sighed again.

"Alright but you HAVE to keep it quiet alright?" she asked the group. Everyone nodded again. "Alright. Dumbledore use the corridor to hide something that belongs to an old friend of his. He had the Professors set up a bunch of different protections for it. The one you saw was the first one. It was set by Hagrid. The creature you saw was a Cerberus. Underneath it was a trapdoor. There you found yourself trapped in some devil snare set up by Professor Sprout. If you survived that one you had to find a key to unlock a door. They were charmed by Flittwick. The trick there was that there were hundreds of keys flying around. Then there was a giant chess set. You had to play your way through it but you had to play as one of the pieces. That one was McGonagall's. Then you had to fight a Troll but it was already dead. That was Quirrell's protection. Next was Snape's potion riddle. You had to find the right potion to pass though some flames. After that was an almost empty room. It only contained a mirror. That were all the protections. But it was not all we found down there. Tell me has anyone seen Grant Potter and Ron Weasley today?" Amelia asked. They all looked at each other but mostly the Gryffindors.

"We didn't have any classes with the Gryffindors today" Harry said.

"We tend to ignore them" Hermione explained.

"We last saw them when they went to bed last night but not this morning. We thought that they were already down at breakfast but we didn't see them there either. Now that I think of it I didn't see them in any class today. Not that I pay much attention to them. Have you seen them?" Dean asked his fellow Gryffindors. The all shook their head no.

"Well that is because they decided to sneak down the trapdoor. We found them in the room with the flying keys. They couldn't get back out. They found out about it shortly after their Troll incident." Amelia explained. They all gasped at that.

"Wow they are so stupid" Hannah said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"What will happen to them? And what about Dumbledore?" Harry asked curious. Amelia looked at him.

"Well both boys are in the hospital wing right now and I think their parents arrived by now. And Dumbledore well we are not sure what to do with yet but we arranged a emergency board meeting to discuss it." Amelia said.

"Will you let us know what happens?" Susan asked hopeful. Amelia nodded.

"Of course. Well I have to go now. I would advice you to stay away from the corridor until everything is removed" Amelia said stern. They all nodded. They said their goodbyes.

"Wow I didn't expect that" Neville said shocked.

"Yeah but at least thats over" Harry said. But it wasn't. The whole school somehow found out about it and were speculating what was inside and what kind of punishment Potter and Weasley would get especially since the howler from halloween stated that next time they will be taken from school. Filch let it accidentally slip that both boys were staing at school but had to serve detention for the rest of the year. On Monday after lunch the Hufflepuffs were on their way to Defence against the dark arts. Once they arrived the classroom door was locked. They were a bit surprised but thought nothing of it. Fifteen minutes later the door was still locked and there was no sign of Quirrell.

"We should tell someone" Susan said.

"Yeah but who?" Justin asked.

"I think Sprout is free right now" Megan said.

"Alright. I'll go" Harry said. Five minutes later Harry arrived at the Greenhouse. He found his head of house in the backroom.

"Ah Mr. Norwood. Shouldn't you be in class?" she asked him.

"Well yeah but Professor Quirrell hasn't shown up yet. We've waited for twenty minutes now" Harry explained. Sprout looked at him for a minute.

"Alright Mr. Norwood. I see what I can do" she said. They both went up the the defence classroom. Everyone was still there waiting outside the door. "Alright class you will wait here while I go see where your Professor is" Professor Sprout said. They all nodded and she walked off. She walked of to his office but also found the door to be locked. She quickly cast Alohomora and the door opened. What she saw inside shocked her. The room was almost completely empty. She quickly walked back to the first years. "Alright I want you all to go back to your common rooms until your next class" she said. They all reluctantly agreed. Professor Sprout than made her way to Dumbledores office.

Turnes out that Quirrell left the school at some point over the weekend and was nowhere to be found. Dumbledore made the announcement that evening at dinner that he would be taking over the defence class until they found someone to fill the position. The first thing Dumbledore did was remove all the garlic from the classroom which made it much easier for almost everyone to concentrate especially Harry. He no longer had the headaches. Dumbledore was quite the good teacher as it turned out much better than Quirrell at least but he favoured Grant Potter over everyone else which resulted in Grant now being the top student in that class pushing Harry to second place. Everyone found that to be highly unfair. Susan even wrote her aunt about it.

Amelia then replied telling them that the board had already thought of that when they were informed about the absent teacher and arranged with the ministry that the defence exams were to be marked by the Wizarding Examinations Authority that normally do the fifth and seven year exams. That turned out to be a brilliant idea as it resulted in Grant being very low on the list and Harry being back at the top. The rest of the school year went by quietly. In March Hagrid's hut burned down. Rumour was he was he had a dragon in there but no one really believed that. On April the 6th was Susan's birthday. Sadly it was a Monday so they waited until the next weekend to celebrate. Harry got her another muggle History book but this time about the royal family. Harry and his friends grew much closer and Daphne and Tracy seemed to have joined their little group of friends. Harry and Neville felt a bit left out being the only boys in their group and decided to hang out with their other dorm mates as well as Dean, Seamus and Phillip from time to time.

Thanks to the study group the end of year exams were quite easy. Professor Sprout posted the list of the marks on the black board in the common room. Harry was top student in Potions, together with Hannah, Transfiguration and Defence against the dark arts in not just his house but his year overall. Neville was top in Herbology, Susan in History and surprisingly Ernie was top in Astronomy. Sadly they didn't win the House cup. They only placed second place right after Slytherin. Gryffindor came last. Harry was happy to be going back home for the summer as his sibling was supposed to be born sometime in July. On June 20 the Hogwarts express took them back to London.

When they arrived in London and crossed the barrier Harry immediately spotted his family. Bella once again ran to him and jumped into his arms. Harry then proceed to hug his parents which was a bit difficult since his mum was heavily pregnant. Harry said goodbye to his friends and they left for home. The first few days of summer were spend catching up with his family as well as his old friends not that Harry was able to tell them much. His Parents told him that during the first week of August they would be moving into a bigger house. Luckily it was in the same neighbourhood. During the second week Harry did all his homework. He also got back around to read some of his books. He wanted to know all there is about the wizarding world especially the politics, laws and ministry.

He learned that there are 25 noble houses in Britain. And over 50 Pure-blood families. They are decided in three categories. High Lords, Lords and Commoners. There were seven High Lords, like the Potters, Black and Longbottom and 18 Lords. The other 25 houses were considered Commoners. They used to have a noble status but lost it over the centuries for some reason like suporting or marring muggle or muggleborns like the Weasley's. The High Lords and Lords also had a seat in the Wizengamot. There are 50 seats overall. 25 to the noble families and the other half to the Heads of the Ministry departments. The Wizengamot works both as a Legislative and Judiciary. Meaning they both passed laws and held trials. Each seat counts as one vote however some families have more that one vote if they hold another seat. That happens if a noble family dies out or marries into another noble family. Some seats were empty because they couldn't find a relative like the Gaunts, Prince, Peverell and Prewett families. Harry also learned that most of his year mates were from noble families. Neville is from a High Lord family just like Grant and Malfoy. Hannah, Daphne, Tracy, Ernie and a lot of others were from Lord families.

He also learned of the so called sacred-twenty-eight. Those were families that were still pure by the 1930's. Hannah's, Neville's, Daphne's and Ernie's families were also on that list just like Weasley and Malfoy and lot of others Slytherins. However the list hasn't been updated since the 30's as Hannah is a Half-blood and not so pure anymore.

Harry found this very hard to understand and decided to ask his friends next time he sees them. Durning the next week things started to slow down a little. Harry had by then finished all of his homework and grew quite bored. On the 16th of July however everything changed. That morning Harrys grandparents arrived to stay with them for a while. That was because the baby was due any day now. And they were right on time as that night Harrys mum went into labour. Harry and Bella stayed behind with their grandparents as his parents went of to the hospital. In the early morning hours they welcomed a little boy with the name Maximilian, Max for short, Norwood. When Harry visited he immediately fell in love with his new little brother. Bella was a little upset that it wasn't a girl like she hoped for but found him adorable.

Life really changed after that. Max was a very loud baby. When he wasn't sleeping he was either screaming or crying. Harry and Bella decided to spend most of the day at the local park nearby. On the same day that his brother was born Harry received and invitation to Neville's birthday on July 30. Harry decided to get him another book about muggle plants and some more seeds. Neville's party was lots of fun. Harry was amazed at the place that Neville lives at. It was a huge old stone manor somewhere in the countryside of Yorkshire. The Greenhouses in the back were huge and much bigger than the ones at Hogwarts. They were filled with all kinds of different plants. The other ones invited were all of the Hufflepuff first years, Daphne, Tracy, Blaise, Dean, Seamus and Phillip. Sadly Harry didn't find the time to ask his friends about politics but that was okay. He also invited everyone to his party two days later. Most of them were a bit hesitated because they have never been to a muggle house but Harry explained everything as best as he could.

On the day of the party Harry awoke early. He was excited. His family was already down in the kitchen. They sung Happy Birthday to him and Harry blew out the candle on the muffin. He had his favourite breakfast and opened his presents. He got more shirts a cool jacked, video games, books and some money. They would have a barbecue and pool party again, like every year. His friends arrived around 10:30am. Harry thought it would be best if they arrived before everyone else so they could get used to everything. Luckily some of them were muggleborns as well. Harry was wearing one of his new shirts...a loose Nirvana shirt as well as his red swim shorts. His friends were quite shocked by the style of clothing. They didn't had shirts with prints on them and nothing hung loose except for the robes. Harry showed them around the house and explained all the different devices to them. Last was his room where the opt to hang out until the party started. There Harry opened his presents. There were some more books about different kind of subjects like Transfiguration, Potions, Politics, laws and History.

"Hey Daphne why do you always give me Politics and Law books?" Harry asked confused. Daphne looked away shyly.

"Well...When you told us that you were adopted I started thinking. I don't know why but i have that strange feeling that you are from a Wizarding family. I know it sounds weird but i can't shake it of. There is a reason muggleborn's don't get good jobs within our worlds and that is because they don't know the etiquette and customs. They simply aren't told. I just thought that if my feeling is right you should know about it" she said blushing slightly. Everyone looked at her.

"Do you really believe that?" Tracy asked her best friend. Daphne nodded. Harry just looked at her.

"Do they really not tell anyone of these things?" Dean asked shocked. Daphne nodded again and everyone else who grew up in this world nodded in agreement.

"Well we best learn everything then right?" Dean asked Megan, Phillip., Justin and Charlotte. They all nodded and turned to Daphne. She nodded as well. Harry was still shocked.

"Is there a way to find out?" Harry asked suddenly. The others looked at him.

"Yeah there is but its quite expensive" Susan said slowly.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Well...its with the Goblins. My aunt told me about it. It's a heritance test. I think it cost around 100 Galleons" Susan said.

"100 Galleons! Thats, if I calculate correctly, around 500 pounds" Harry exclaimed shocked.

"I'm sorry I can't help you more" she said with a small smile. Harry got up and walked over to his desk. On it was a piggy bank in the shape of a red super Mario mushroom. He opened the lit on the bottom and got all the money out. He quickly counted it. Around 150 Pounds not counting the money he got for his birthday which were around 30 Pounds so 180 in total. With the usual amount he gets for his birthday and on christmas it would take about 3 more years until he had enough. Sadly he didn't get pocket money anymore since he started Hogwarts as he didn't needed there. Slightly disappointed he sat back down on his bed next to Neville and Dean. Harrys grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins arrived soon later. Harry got some more games, books and shirts as well as money. Happily he put the 20 quid into his piggy bank. It was difficult for Harry and his friends not to talk about the wizarding world and it was more than awkward at first but soon the party was in full swing. They played around in the pool, ate some burgers, sausages and rips. Had some delicious birthday cake and finished the day with a film in the living room. Harry introduced his friends to Star Wars. Dean, Phillip and Megan were also huge Star Wars fans and the four were able to talk along the actors which annoyed everyone else to no end. They had a great deal of fun. Afterwards they couldn't stop talking about how awesome the muggle world was.

Two days later found Harry packing up his things in boxes. He was both excited and nervous about the new house. He spend his whole life in this house and didn't want to leave but at the same time in the new house he would have a bigger room. Hedwig was watching him from the window. It was early just past 7am. He hadn't had breakfast yet. When he finished packing his books he finally took a break and went down to have breakfast. Just as he was about to finish a tiny brown owl flew through the window and landed in front of Harry. He recognised the envelope and took the letter from the owl. The Owl flew off. Harry opened the letter and found his Hogwarts letter.

Second year students will require:

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk

Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart

Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart

Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart

Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart

Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart

As well as potion ingredients

Harry sigh. So many books by that Lockhart guy. Maybe his new Defence teacher likes that guy...or it is that guy. Harry showed his parents the letter.

"I think it's best if we go today and get it over with. The next few days will be quite hectic" William said.

"I think that is the best idea. If you want Harry you could go alone?" Clara asked her oldest son. Harry looked at his parents with big eyes.

"Really? I can go alone?" He asked in disbelieve. They both nodded with smiles. "Thank you. Can I go right now?" Harry asked. They again nodded. Harry ran upstairs to get dressed. When he came back down his parents were waiting for him by the door. His dad handed him some money.

"This should be enough for everything as well as a new uniform...you've grown quite a bit. If your lucky there might be some left for you to spend" William said. Harry smiled and left the door. When he reached a small empty side street he raised his wand. Within second the knight bus arrived. Harry told them his destination and payed them with some left oder sickles he had. Five minutes later he arrived at the Leaky cauldron. Once inside he quickly made his way through the pub. He quickly opened the passage to Diagaon Alley. He was still amazed by the sight in front of him. He truly loved this part of magic. He quickly made his way over to Gringotts. There he sadly had to wait in line for quite a bit. From a distant he saw the Weasley's and what he presumed were the Potters. They were coming from deeper inside the back and were on their way back out. after fifteen minutes of waiting he finally exchanged his pound into Galleons. He exchanged 400 Pounds which were 80 Galleons.

When he left the bank the sun stood high. It was going to be a very hot day again. Luckily he was wearing a star wars cap. He didn't understand how these wizards and witches survived this heat in their robes. He first made his way over to madam Malkins. There she measured him once again and his dad was right he did grow a few inches. Luckily his robes would still fit so he only needed the shirts, jumpers and trousers. Once that was done he went to get his potion ingredients. he didn't like the apothecary. It smelled quite strongly in there. he paid around 15 Galleons for them as he still had some from last year. After that he only needed the books. From the outside he saw that the shop was quite full. With a sigh he made his way inside. He had trouble making his way though the shop to the desk. There were so many people. Near the shop he saw Neville, Hannah, Susan and Hermione talking. He decided to join them.

"Harry" they all exclaimed happy and hugged each other.

"Hey guys. Whats going on here?" Harry asked curious.

"Oh this guy Lockhart is having a book signing. I can't believe we have to get so many of his books for school" Hannah said.

"Yeah I wonder if our new teacher is a fan...or maybe it is him" Harry joked.

"Don't jinx it Harry" Neville joked. Hermione looked agitated.

"I read that he is quite the great wizard. We should be honoured if he is going to be our teacher" she said.

"Hermione haven't we tough you not to judge someone by what is said about them...especially in books?...Remember Potter" Hannah said. Slowly Hermione nodded.

"I know but how can it be wrong...he wrote them himself" she argued.

"Just wait until you actually read them and maybe had a change to observe him okay?" Hannah asked. Hermione nodded slightly defeated. Suddenly it grew very quiet. They looked around. In the main part of the shop was big crowd. They saw the Weasley's and Potters at the front of the crowd. Behind the counter was now a tall man with wavy blond hair. He was dressed in elegant lilac coloured robes.

"Welcome. Welcome everybody to the signing of my new book Magical Me" He said with a big toothy smile. He looked around. "My is that truly Grant Potter" he exclaimed both happy and excited. Harry saw over to Grant and saw that his parents were pushing him a bit forward. "Why don't you stand next to me...Together we are worth the front page" He told Grant and they both posed for a few pictures. Lockhart seemed to enjoy every moment of it but Grant didn't seem to like it too much. "Why, I remember the time when I was writing my second bestseller, Gadding with Ghouls. I believed that the more exposure I got in the press, the better my career would progress. Trouble was, I became overexposed! And it wasn't until I went mysteriously missing for three weeks, subsequently leaking the story to the Prophet that I'd been captured by Trolls in the wilds of Stockton-on-Tees, that I managed to regain my former prominent position as the world's most popular wizard" he said looking at Grant.

"When young Grant here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography – which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge" the crowd applauded. "He had no idea" Lockhart continued, giving Grant a little shake that made his glasses slip to the end of his nose. "'That he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolfellows will, in fact, be getting the real, magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that, this September, I will be taking up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" the crowd went ecstatic at that. Hermione smiled like christmas had come early. Lockhart sat down and started signing the books. Hermione got in line. Out of the corner they heard Ron Weasley's voice.

"Mum fancies him" he said with a chuckle.

"Alright thats enough of you Ronald" said a plum looking woman with the same red hair as the Weasley's. "Why don't you wait outside while I get these signed" she added. The others nodded and moved towards the door.

"I think it is best to wait for a while until getting our books" Harry said. The others nodded. They also made their way towards the door but stopped at the sight in front of them. By the entrance were the Weasley's, Potters and to their surprise Malfoy and what looked like his father. They seemed to be arguing about something. The Hufflepuffs decided to say by the side to see what would happen. They saw how, what seemed to be Malfoys dad, took out some books out of the cauldron of the Weasley girl.

"All those raids...I hope they are paying you overtime" Mr. Malfoy said and reached into the cauldron and pulled out a very old, very battered copy of A beginners guide to transfiguration. "Obviously not" he said. "Dear me, whats the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't pay you well for it?" he added. The faces of the Weasley's turned a darker shade of red than their hair.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard Malfoy" said Mr. Weasley.

"Clearly" Mr. Malfoy said with a sneer. "Here girl...take your book...it's the best your father can give you" he added and placed the book Back in the cauldron. The Malfoy's than left. Harry looked at his friends. They saw how the Weasley's and Potters finally left the shop.

"Well that was interesting" Harry said.

"Yeah. It's always interesting when these two meet" Hannah said.

"I take this wasn't the first time?" Harry asked.

"No sadly not. This has been going in for decades maybe even longer who knows. No one knows how it started but everyone thinks it's because the Weasley's have always been more supporting of muggles and mugglebornes" Susan said. The other nodded. At that moment Hermione came over to them smiling happily.

"He is soo nice and handsome" she sigh. Hannah chuckled at her.

"I think she has a crush" she teased the other girl.

"Oh stop it" Hermione said still smiling. "Anyway I got to go. My parents will wonder where I went" she added. They said goodbye and she left. Finally it looked like the shop cleared out and they went about getting their books. The books were quite expensive and cost them around 27 Galleons. After that Harry went to collect his uniform which cost him 25 Galleons. He now had 13 Galleons left and decided to stock up on some stationary items as well as owl treats. They were around 10 Galleons in total. After that the group of Hufflepuffs decided to get some Ice cream for 10 sickles. They parted mid-noon.

When Harry arrived back home he saw that his family kept very busy packing everything up. His room was completely done as was his sisters room. So after a quick snack Harry helped them. For dinner that night they ordered pizza. Early the next morning the moving van arrived. Luckily his dad hired a company to help with the moving. The only furniture they were taking with them would be the office, living room, dining table and some stuff from the garden. The rest would be new. Since they waited for Harry to return and the baby to be born until the picked out new furniture, Harry was now on his way to a furniture shop with his mum and siblings. Fortunately the shop had a deliver and set up the same day option if you order at a certain time. Luckily they did and the furniture would arrive at the new house later that day.

When they reached the new house Harry was amazed. The house was huge but not to big. From what he saw it had three levels. The moving van was already there an men were carrying box after box inside. Harry went inside. The ground floor held the Kitchen, living room, a small bathroom and the office. The kitchen was on the left side and no longer separated from the living room like in the old house. It was just around the corner. Harry also saw the big garden from there. It was full off plants and trees. The bathroom and office were right from the entrance. Upstairs were 5 bedrooms and two bathrooms. His parents had their own bathroom connected to their bedroom which was on the right. Next to their room was the nursery. Across from the stairs was another bathroom and on the left to that was Harrys room.

He went inside. It was indeed bigger than his old room. The walls were already painted a dark blue. The room had two big windows. One on the right side of the room overlooking the garden and the other near the right corner across the wall inside a small niche. He also had a walk-in wardrobe right next to the door. His trunk was already lying in there. Harry went inside the room on the left to his. It was Bella's room. The walls were painted pink and white. She also had a walk-in wardrobe which was slightly bigger than his but Harry didn't mind. Overall the room looked just like his just mirrored. Harry then went up another flight of stairs. On the last level was one room with a connecting bathroom. It was very bright due to the big roof windows. Harry figured this was a guest room.

About an hour later the orders from the shop arrived. Luckily the offer included setting up so the three men that delivered them helped them. Harry was happy that he got to help his dad set up his furniture in his room. He got a brand new dark wooden queen size bed with blue covers which went right across from the door. Under the window the overlooked the garden he put his new desk. Between the wardrobe and the door was now a huge bookcase and in the niche was a love seat. All furniture were made from dark wood and all the fabrics were in dark blue. By early evening they had set up most of the furniture.

They once again ordered in for dinner and went to bed quite early as they were very tired. The next day they continued setting up the rest and unpacking. Harry sort of enjoyed it. When Harry left the bathroom that evening after a shower he saw that his mum was in the nursery. She was telling Max a story. Harry loved the nursery. It was mostly green and had lots of animals. Wether it was stuffed, paintings or drawings on the wall. There were also drawings of trees on the wall. It reminded Harry of the forbidden forest at Hogwarts not that he has ever been in there but just the way it looked from the outside. Overall Harry was now glad that they moved into a new house.

 **I hope you liked it. I know it was a bit rushed and all but I want to move forward with the story. The first year was really all about Harry getting to know things and making friends. Next chapter will be back to Hogwarts.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys :)**

 **I know the last chapter wasn't really that great I admit that. I just needed to move along with the story. The first year was really just about Harry making friends. Also I wrote it mostly in the middle of the night while I am ill.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Harry Norwood

Chapter 8

The rest of the summer passed by quite fast. Harry sort of dreaded going back to Hogwarts. He didn't want to leave his family but he was also excited to learn more about magic. He arrived quite early at the platform. He found a compartment somewhere in the middle of the train. He passed the time waiting reading one of his new school books. Soon the others arrived and the train took off. They spend most of the train ride playing games and catching up. They arrived later that evening. They heard Hagrid calling out for the first years as they made their way to the horseless carriages. When they arrived at the great hall there were quite a few students already there. They sat down near the end of the middle of the table. It didn't take long for the sorting to start. The first one sorted was a Ravenclaw. Harry soon zoomed out of the sorting but cheered whenever a Hufflepuff was sorted. Suddenly McGonagall called Weasley, Ginevra. Harry looked up and saw the red headed girl slowly walk up to the hat. Unlike her brother the hat needed its time to sort her. Harry wondered why but then the hat called out Gryffindor. Harry watched as she sat down at the Gryffindor table. Her older brothers cheering the loudest but Harry noticed that one brother was missing just like a certain look alike of Harry.

"Has anyone of you seen Potter and Weasley?" Harry whispered to his friends. The shook their head no. The sorting was over soon after that. The last one sorted was another Hufflepuff. Dumbledore made another short speech and soon the food arrived. Harry was still amazed by it. He never ate so good.

"I'm surprised Dumbledore is still here" Harry said.

"Yeah sadly. But my aunt did say that he has always found a way to get away with everything" Susan said. The others nodded disappointed.

"So where do you think Potter and Weasley are?" Hannah asked.

"Don't know Maybe their parents changed their minds about taking the from school" Neville said.

"I doubt it" Harry said before taking a bit of his chicken. "So what do you guys think about this Lockhart guy?" he then asked as the pudding appeared.

"Not much to be honest. I read one of his books already and it seemed that some of it was a bit off" Hannah said.

"Like what?" Neville asked.

"Well I read Magical me and in it he said that during the summer of 1985 he saved a village from a werewolf attack but at the same time he later wrote that he also banished the Bandon Banshee" Hannah explained. "Sounds a bit weird if you ask me". The others slowly nodded.

"Maybe we should keep an eye on him. I have a feeling we aren't going to learn much this year" Harry said just as Dumbledore rose again. He gave another speech, they sung the school song and then left for their common rooms. One in their dorm rooms they noticed that their schedules were on their beds. Tired Harry took a look at it.

 _Monday:_

 _1st: Defence against the dark arts w/ Gryffindor_

 _2nd: Charms w/Ravenclaw_

 _3rd: Magical Theory w/Slytherin_

 _Lunch_

 _4th: Transfiguration w/Slytherin_

 _5th: Free_

 _Tuesday:_

 _1st: Double Herbology w/Gryffindor_

 _3rd: free_

 _Lunch_

 _4th: double Defence against the dark arts w/Gryffindor_

 _Wednesday:_

 _1st: History w/Ravenclaw_

 _2nd: double Charms w/Ravenclaw_

 _Lunch_

 _4th: double Potions w/Ravenclaw_

 _Thursday:_

 _1st: Astronomy w/Gryffindor_

 _2nd: Herbology w/Gryffindor_

 _3rd: Free_

 _Lunch_

 _4th: double History w/Ravenclaw_

 _Friday:_

 _1st: Potions w/Ravenclaw_

 _2nd: Magical Theory w/Slytherin_

 _3rd: History w/Ravenclaw_

 _Lunch_

 _4: double Transfiguration w/Slytherin_

Harry sigh. It was fuller than last year. He put it on his nightstand, got ready for bed and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. But sadly he didn't stay asleep for long. During the middle of the night Harry awoke sweating and panting. He had that nightmare again. He didn't have it for over a year. he thought he got rid of it for good. He looked at his watch and saw that it was just pass 2am. It was raining outside Harry noticed. Quietly he made his way to the bathroom. After a few gulps of water and a few splashes to the face he felt better. He was still very tired so he decided to do some meditating in the morning instead of now. Fortunately the nightmare did not appear again.

Harry woke up to the sound of chattering. He slowly sat up and saw that everyone else was already up and dressed. He looked at the time. 6:52. He was late. The nightmare kept him up longer than he liked. He quickly showered and got dressed. Than he did his meditating for fifteen minutes. It always made him feel better. Than he packed his back. he was kind of glad that it was Wednesday as he only had classes with the Ravenclaws that day. That way he could avoid the nasty comments of the Slytherins as well as some of the annoying Gryffindors. Breakfast was already in full swing once Harry and his friends arrived. There was quite the buzz going around.

"Whats everyone talking about?" Hannah asked the other second years as they sat down at the table.

"It's about Grant and Ron. Apparently they arrived here late last night. Filch caught them when they were trying to sneak in. At lest according to Dean and Seamus." Megan explained.

"How did they get here late?" Harry asked no one in particular. The other shrugged their shoulders. Ten minutes into breakfast the mail arrived. Hannah got the daily prophet, like every morning. She unrolled it and started laughing. The others around her looked at her confused. Around them others started laughing too. Hannah showed them the front page. It showed a blue car flying over London and in the front seat were non other than Grant Potter and Ron Weasley. They also started laughing. They all looked over to the Gryffindor table just in time to see both boys leaving the great hall.

"How can they be so stupid" Susan laughing.

"I don't know. I also can't believe that they were seen by Muggles. The ministry won't be happy about that" Hannah said.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Harry asked.

"Well they sure will be fined quite a bit of money. I think around 200 Galleons or something like that. If they can't pay that they will have to work for the ministry for free until it's payed of" Susan explained.

"What kind of work will they have to do?" Harry asked carefully.

"Mostly things that no one else wants to do like sorting paper work, cleaning or stuff like that. And they can't use magic at all" Susan said. Harry nodded slowly.

"I just wonder if the Weasley can pay that" Neville said. The other nodded.

"If they can't they will just take it from Mr. Weasley's pay check" Hannah said. They continued talking all they way through the rest of breakfast and on their way to class. The first class was History. The topic was Medieval Assembly of European Wizards. Harry already started reading his History book during the summer as the class is useless. He found the topic rather interesting. Harry was surprised how many other countries had magical communities. After that they had double Charms where they started learning the shrinking charm Reducio.

The charm seemed quite useful and easy when Flitwick demonstrated it. First they started practicing the pronunciation. Behind him Harry could hear Hermione helping Terry out as he had some problems with the pronunciation. He, like most of the students, pronounced it Re-duc-io instead of ruh-DOO-see-oh. Harry had to admit he also had a bit of a problem with it. Halfway though the class most of the students were hungry, Harry included. 'It'll take a while to get used to the new lunch time' he thought. By that time everyone had the pronunciation right and they moved to the wand movement. It was a quick 'V' movement with the wand pointed at the object one wishes to shrink. By the time class finished most had mastered the movement. There homework was a two foot long essay about the proper use of the shrinking charm and how it can be used to help others. While the others went of to lunch Harry excused himself as he had to use the facilities.

Harry was on his way down to lunch when he heard Malfoy's voice around a corner near the great hall.

"You better stop it Greengrass or you'll face the consequences" Harry heard him say in an angry tone.

"Just because your father is a High Lord doesn't mean I have to listen to you Malfoy" a female voice said that Harry recognised as Daphne's.

"Just you watch Greengrass. My father will hear about this" Malfoy said and Harry heard someone walking away. He figured that Daphne was alone now and went around the corner.

"Harry" Daphne exclaimed surprised. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked nervous.

"A few seconds...minute maybe" Harry said. "What was that all about?" Daphne looked at him. She didn't know what to say. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Harry quickly added.

"No no it's just difficult to explain. Maybe later? At our study group?" she asked. Harry nodded. Together they went into the great hall. After lunch Harry had double potions. Snape seemed to be in a rather foul mood that afternoon. He simply told them to set up their equipment and start on the potion. As usual he wrote the recipe on the board and of course it was different than the book. Luckily they had all stopped using the book and used the recipe on the board. Todays potion was a Sleeping Draught.

 _Crush the wormwood, add to cauldron. **Stir slowly**._

 _Chop the valerian, add to cauldron, and apply a high heat._

 _Juice your Flobberworm and add its thick mucus to your cauldron._

 _Stir vigorously, apply a low heat and then give it another stir._

 _Chop the Sopophorous bean and add to cauldron._

 _ **Stir the mixture quickly, then heat**._

 _Add a sprinkle of powdered asphodel petals and a dash of essence of nettle._

 ** _Heat the potion a final time, then stir slowly._**

 _Wave your wand over the cauldron to finish the potion._

'Seems easy enough' Harry thought and started on his potion. The potion turned out to be just that. Quick and easy at least for him and Hannah. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw that Anthony was stirring to slowly and a light red smoke came out of it. Harry tried to get his attention by hissing at him quietly. Hannah noticed him and also tried to get his attention. Just when he was looking up and Harry told him non-verbal that he should stir faster the potion started bubbling and overflowing the cauldron.

"Thats a zero Mr. Goldstein. Clean up your mess" Snape said with his usual sneer.

"We tried to warn you" Hannah whispered to him. He hung his head. By the end of the class most of the potions in the classroom were light purple. Only Harrys and Hannah's were the correct colour, a dark purple. There they also got homework. A three foot essay on Flobberworm mucus and it's uses in Potions.

"I'm sorry about your potion Anthony" Hannah said once they were out of the classroom.

"It's not your fault. I'm just terrible at potions. You were only trying to help" he said with a small smile. Hannah returned it. Together they all walked up to the library. Once they were all there Daphne turned to Harry.

"Look about earlier. I don't know where to start but...well it is about me giving you those books about politics and telling you about our ways. During our Potion class earlier before lunch. I was talking to Tracy and Blaise about how unfair it is that you guys don't know any of those things and that you don't learn about them. It is true when I say that your simply not told. There is no actual law about is but rather an unwritten law. For as long as the ministry exists Purebloods have taken it up themselves to make sure their or rather our world isn't infected by muggles or muggelborn. Simply because they think of them as lesser people" she explained. Every muggleborn looked at her. The other looked away in shame.

"Why hasn't anyone stopped it?" Harry asked confused and slightly angry. Daphne looked at the other.

"Well it's not that easy. You have read about the purebloods have you not?" she asked him. Harry nodded. "You have also read about the noble houses right?" again Harry nodded. "Well ever wondered why those numbers aren't the same?" she asked him. Harry blinked in confusion. He never noticed that. He new some families lost their statuses because they associated with muggles and muggleborns but he never really questioned it. "Well quite a few got their title revoked because they tired to change it and because they spend to much time around muggles and muggleborns. Some of them tried to hard. Look at the Weasleys for example. Ever wondered why they are so poor? Well their family has always supported muggles and Muggleborns. One time it went to far and they got their noble status revoked. Also the other noble families made sure that no Weasley will ever hold a powerful or meaningful position at the ministry again. There are other families that got removed from the list of nobles for these reasons or for other reasons like murders, treason or they died out. On the bright side however there are some noble families that still support muggles and muggleborns like mine and possibly every other pureblood family at this table" she finished. The others nodded.

"Is there anything we can do about it?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Sort of. We can't change there minds but we could teach you...in secret of course" Daphne said.

"Was that why Malfoy corned you earlier?" Harry asked. Daphne nodded slightly a bit embarrassed.

"That is why we have to do it in secret. And we can't start right away. we should wait a bit until it cools down a bit and Malfoy forgets about it" she said.

"We all talked to our parents this summer and they agreed to with our plan and want to help up in secret" Tracy added. Daphne nodded. The others looked at them.

"I think it's a great idea" Megan simply said. Others nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled. We only need a place to do it. The library is a bit to open for it" Hannah said.

"We could all keep an eye out for a perfect place. In the meantime why don't we start on our Homework" Susan said. They all nodded and started their work.

 **So another chapter done. It's again not the best I agree but I am getting somewhere. The whole Noble Houses and Ministry stuff is made up by me as there isn't much information about politics in the Wizarding world. Also it plays along with the main plot later in the story.**

 **I hope you liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys :)**

 **New Chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. I got a new job and i was a bit ill as well as that Hay fever has been a big pain for me this year. But anyways here it is. I am also re doing some of the other chapters as i noticed some spelling mistakes and such. I hope you like it.**

Harry Norwood

Chapter 9

That evening after dinner the group of Hufflepuff second years made their way back to their common room. When they arrived they decided to play some games until bedtime. The choose to sit by one of the tables of the side. Zacharias got up and walked over to the games. Right next to the games was a blackboard that held information for the students. Something caught Zacharias eye.

"Hey Harry. They are looking for some reserve players for the Quidditch team. Wanna try out?" He asked Harry when he sat back down with his class mates.

"I don't know" Harry said unsure. "I mean I never really played it" he added.

"Come on Harry. You are the best flyer in our year. Madam Hooch said so. And besides we played a bit during flying lessons" Zacharias tried to encourage him. Harry still looked unsure.

"Even if, I don't know what position I could play" Harry argued.

"I think you would make a fantastic seeker Harry" Fiona said with a smile. "What positions are they looking for?" she asked.

"Ah...2 chasers, 1 beater and the seeker" Zacharias said.

"You should just try it Harry. Even if you don't make it, it will be fun." Hannah said. Harry looked at his friends.

"Alright. I'll do it. When is it?" Harry said with a sigh.

"This Saturday right after lunch" Zacharias said. Harry nodded. They played a few games of exploding snap and then went to bed.

The next days went by quickly. It was now Saturday and Harry was quite nervous. After lunch he and Zacharias, like a few other Hufflepuffs made their way down to the Quidditch pitch. Their friends were watching from the stands. Cedric Diggory was the new captain that year. He was a fifth-year and the seeker. Tryout was tough. Cedric had them first run a few laps and then fly them. After that he send quite a few away. Luckily Harry and Zacharias weren't non of them. Then he divided them into smaller groups depending on the position they were trying out for. Cedric as the seeker took harry and two others over to the other side of the field. He had them fly high up in the air. He than released five training snitches. The one who caught the most was on the team.

It was rough. The snitches were fast. Harry had just caught the first one when it started raining. That only made it harder to see. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw one of the others catching one and he looked around the pitch. His friends were cheering him and Zacharias on. Harry could see Zacharias over on the other side of the pitch. Then he saw it. A small blink near the stands. He slowly flew over. His competitors haven't noticed him. Near the bottom of the stands he caught the second snitch. He only needed one more to make the reserve team. He looked around again and saw one of the others catching one again. 'Only one left' Harry thought. He flew slowly around.

The rain got heavier with each minute. Harry could only imagine how a real game would be in this weather. Harry looked down and saw Cedric looking at them curious. Harry flew a bit further down as it got a lot windier. There right behind Cedric was the last snitch. Slowly Harry flew towards it. Cedric looked at him. Suddenly Harry felt someone right next to him. He looked over and saw on of the others, a third year whose name he didn't knew. Harry focused on the snitch again. He leaned further down on his broom to get faster. Cedric had by then moved aside in order not to get hit. The snitch noticed them an flew upwards. Harry and his opponent right behind. The rain was hitting his face in full speed. The snitch made a sudden turn and moved back down right towards Cedric.

Harry tried leaning down further on his broom. Just a few meters in front of Cedric, Harry finally caught the snitch and moved the broom sideways in order not to crash with the older boy. He landed and saw the other two walking away with their head hung low.

"Well done Harry. You will be my new reserve seeker" Cedric said with a smile. He called the others over. He talked to some of the older players. "Alright looks like we found our new players. The new reserve chasers will be Zacharias and Heidi" Zacharias and a brunet girl Harry knew to be a third- year cheered. "The new reserve beater will be Maxine" a black hair girl from the same year as Heidi cheered. Both girls were hugging each other. "And the new reserve seeker will be Harry" Cedric finished. Harry smiled and he and Zacharias high-fives eachother. "Alright we train three times a week on Tuesday from 4pm to 6pm. Same on Thursday and on Sunday we train from 2pm to 5pm. Our first match will be in November against Ravenclaw. If you don't have your own broom yet you can continue using the school brooms but for the match you will need your own one" He added. They all nodded. Cedric and the others walked off. Harry and Zacharias made their way out the pitch. Their friends were waiting for them outside. They all cheered happily and hugged them or high-fived them.

"Told you you could make it" Zacharias said. Harry laughed slightly.

"Alright alright. Thanks for making me do this" Harry said with a smile.

"Why don't we get inside before we all get sick" Susan said. They all nodded. They were all soaked, Harry and Zacharias the most. After a long hot shower they decided to get some of their homework done.

The rest of the month went by quite fast. It was the last day of September. They were in the library doing their homework.

"Alright I think enough time has passed. I think we should start our lessons on politics. We only need a place were we can do it without being seen. Anyone got any ideas?" Daphne said quietly so only they could hear her. The others looked at each other.

"Why don't we try to find a place to work over the next week? That should give us a bit of time" Hermione said. The other nodded.

"Don't you think we should try to get the older students involved as well? I mean they deserve it" Dean said. They looked at each other again.

"I don't know. Maybe once we get this going. We could try to see what they think. We can't have to many people otherwise it will look suspicious. Also most pureblood don't like the idea of muggleborns finding out" Tracy explained with a sad expression.

"We will find a way" Harry told her. "I am sure". Tracy nodded. They continued with their homework. The next day after school Harry had Quidditch practice. It was tough. The winds were strong and Harry nearly fell of his broom a couple of times. Near the end of practice it started raining buckets.

"Alright team. On the 7th of November is the first game of the season. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. I want all of you to watch this game. We need to know what we are up against especially with Slytherin. Our first game will be on the 21st of November against Ravenclaw. I think this year we have good chances of actually winning the cup. Now hit the showers." Cedric said. By the time Harry and Zacharias arrived at the great hall their friends were already deep into their dinners.

"I heard Terry might have found a room for us to do our little lessons in" Fiona said. The other looked at her.

"Where did you hear that?" Hannah asked.

"Padma told me"

"Does Daphne know about it yet?" Susan asked. Fiona shrug her shoulders while eating a pice of her potatoes.

"We can ask him tomorrow before class" Harry said. The other nodded. That evening Harry decided to write his parents in regards of his own broom. He already talked to Professor Sprout about it and she said that once he has enough money together she would take him to Diagon Alley to get it. She also in formed him about the different prices. The next morning Harry quickly got ready and ate a quick breakfast before rushing to the Owlery to send his letter. Then he rushed to the Potions classroom just in time. As he arrived Snape was just opening the door. Fridays they only had a single lesson in potion which Snape uses as a theoretical lesson. In this lesson the had to write a test on the Sleeping Draught. Harry found the questions to be rather easy.

After class the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws made their way out of the dungeons. "Hey Terry" Hannah said. Terry looked at her. "I heard you found a room for us?" she then asked. They all looked at him. Terry nodded.

"I'll show you after school. Meet me by the library" Terry said. Soon after that they parted ways. The Hufflepuffs went to Magical Theory with the Slytherins, which was on the fourth floor, while the Ravenclaws had Transfiguration with the Gryffindors in the courtyard. Once there, they quickly and quietly let the others know that they would meet up after school by the library. The rest of the day went by quickly. Soon the whole study group was at their table in the library. They were all locking at Terry.

"Alright I found an empty classroom on the third floor that should be big enough for all of us. It is near the Defence against the dark arts classroom." Terry said quietly so that only their group could hear him.

"I think we should take a look at it. Also we should decide when to do it. I think once a week should be enough for now." Daphne said. They all nodded.

"But first we should do our homework" Hermione said. The other groaned a bit but started anyway. Once they were done they quickly made their way to the classroom. Indeed Terry was right. It was big enough for all of them, it was clean enough and away from crowds. They all agreed that they would meet up here every Monday after school and that every pure and half blood would write down everything they know about politics and society. After that they went to dinner. The next morning at breakfast Harry received an answer from his parents and some money for his broom. He decided that after practice he would go to Sprout. Practice was long and hard. The wind was strong nearly blowing players of their brooms. After practice was done and Harry showered he went to Professor Sprouts office. She promised him that tomorrow after breakfast she would take him to diagon alley for his broom. Harry was excited. He would be getting his first own broom. Zacharias already had his own, a birthday present from his parents, which was a cleansweep 5. He said that, after the nimbus brooms, cleansweeps were second best. Harry could only hope for such broom. The next day Harry meet with the Professor in her office.

"Alright Mr. Norwood. We will use flootravel to get to diagon alley. Have you ever traveled by floo before?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"No Ma'am"

"Alright. It's fairly easy. You just take the floor powder, step into the fireplace and clearly state your destination while trowing the powder down. In our case The Leaky Cauldron." she explained and handed Harry an old pot made out of clay. Inside was a greenish powder that looked like something burned down. He slowly grabbed a bit of it. She smiled at him kindly and encouraging. He slowly stepped into the fireplace, that luckily wasn't lit. He cleared his throat and opened his hand.

"The Leaky Cauldron" he said loud and clear. Suddenly he was entwined by green flames but he felt no heat. Then everything started spinning. He saw blurs passing by until he was thrown out of the flames onto a cold hard ground. He slowly got up and looked around. He was in the Leaky Cauldron. It was as dark and full of smoke as always. There were a few people hanging around. The old innkeeper Tom was standing behind the bar. He saw Harry and gave a small smile. As soon as Harry was standing again the fire turned green again and Professor Sprout stepped out of it. She looked at Harry and gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry everyone falls on the ground the first few times. You will get the hang of it. Here let me clean you up" she said. Harry looked at himself. Indeed he was covered in ashes as was the Professor. She took out her wand and muttered a spell. Seconds later both were ash free. They quickly made their way trough the pub and though the barrier. Diagon Alley was crowded with people. It took the a while to get to the bank. Once there they had to wait for 20 min. They quickly changed the pounds into Galleons. After that they quickly made their way to the Quidditch shop. It was located right next to Magical Menagerie. Harry had never been inside the shop and was very excited.

The shop was small. The walls were made out of a red wood and were lined with shelves and racks full of different Quidditch supplies. There was Team merchandise, books, serving kits and equipment. Behind the desk were different kinds of brooms and balls. They walked up to the desk where an middle aged slender woman was standing.

"Ah Professor Sprout another Muggleborn i assume?" the woman asked.

"Yes Mrs. Lee. Young Mr. Norwood here just became the reserve seeker and is in need of a full set of supplies as well as a broom." the Professor said. Harry blushed a little bit and gave her a small smile.

"Alright lets get the easy stuff out of the way. Let me quickly measure you up for your uniform" Mrs. Lee said as she came around from the desk. Once that was done she quickly collected everything Harry would need for his uniform. He got a robe, a belt, gloves and a helmet. Harry noticed that the robe also hat his name on the back as well as the number 7, which was the seekers number. "Alright now all that is needed is a serving kit and the broom. So what broom do you want?" she asked Harry directly. Harry looked like a deer caught in the headlight. "Ah you don't know which one to choose. That is okay. Lets see your a seeker so you will need one that is fast and easy to move" she started and turned around to face the brooms. "No a Nimbus is most likely out of his price league...Hmm...A Comet perhaps...No not fast enough...more suitable for Beaters...Ahh a Cleansweep 7" She said as she grabbed the broom and turned back around. "Fast, reliable and easy to maneuver" she told Harry. Harry smiled and he held the broom in his hands.

"I think that we found the right one. Was that everything?" Professor Sprout asked the shop keeper.

"No that should be everything. But just in case I'll give you the Owl order catalog. That will be a total of 36 Galleons." Mrs. Lee said. Harry quickly got out of his daze and handed the woman the money. Professor Sprout quickly shrunk all of the purchases and they said goodbye.

Once back at Hogwarts Harry was proudly showing of his new uniform and broom to his friends.

 **I hope you liked the** **chapter. I know it wasn't the best chapter but it was a nice filler i think. Anyway I will try to include more of the politics in the next chapter.**


End file.
